Family
by Devil's Half
Summary: Rosaline Elizabeth Malfoy has been dead for last 12 years to protect her daughter, now back in the magical world struggles will arise as old friends are found and old enemies return for revenge. OC/Sirius Black, starts from Book One; I promise it is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1: Die to Live

**This is a little story I have been working on for some time now, I have a few chapters all ready to go I just have to give them the final read over, please let me know what you think reviews favourites, anything is highly appreciated. **

**Chapter One: Die to Live**

You know those happy moments, those truly beautiful moments when a woman tells the man she loves she is carrying his child. You know the moment when the guy stands still in shock, a mix of pure happiness and shock all wrapped into one unique expression and then he will embrace his love as she laughs, there may have even been a twirl around the room. Perhaps you haven't felt this yourself but you would have seen it in a movie, read it in a book and you can't help but smile and feel happy. It is something woman don't necessary think about a lot, it is more like an underlying desire one that may not even be realised, until it is taken away.

"You're pregnant?" The words gasped out in shock

"I'm pregnant." The woman's stinging eyes glistened with fresh tears; tears of fear.

"Who knows?" Her friend grabbed her arm as she whispered as though they were no longer safe and to be honest they weren't.

"Only you, I haven't even told him yet." The newly found mother had spent a long time debating this topic. "I have a plan and I need your help."

/

"Lily my love." Sirius enveloped his best friend's wife in a hug

"Sirius how many times do we need to remind you that one is not your girlfriend?" His old friend wacked him on the backside whilst wrapping around his love.

"Oh right, I do believe it is you that belongs to me." Sirius turned to most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on.

"Last time I checked I belonged to no man but I do believe there is a dog around here that has my name on him." Rose blinked her clouded blue eyes up at her love, they glistened with glee.

"Oh a dog you say?" Sirius smirked proceeding to flip her around and land her delicate frame on his backside.

"SIRIUS! Let me go!" The woman growled as she couldn't even see out of her tattered blonde locks

"I'm sorry I only speak dog." Sirius began to bark incessantly

"Alright that's enough, I believe two people are meant to do their patrol?" Lilly smiled gently, it was a delicate topic as who would go outside.

"Yes you are right." Remus pulling on his coat and giving a sly yet telling off look at his friend who currently had a young girl squealing as she strained to reach her wand.

"Very well let's get going moony." Sirius carefully flopped Rose onto a couch and before she could yell anymore abuse or worse get a hold of her wand he kissed her, passionately taking her breath away; there was always passion with Sirius.

"Till we meet again." He whispered, a small rather sadistic joke The Order had created

"Till we meet again."

/

The next morning everyone woke up for yet another day, the sun shone through the windows and woke up the happy people in their beds. James and Sirius both rolled over, greeted by their already awake loves, which although not dwelled on may have seemed strange from the women who loved to sleep through a morning.

"Good morning." James pecked his wife hello "Gosh how much did I drink last night?" James could barely remember a thing of the night before

"Oh you know how you and Rose can drink." Lily laughed it off but had to roll over to hide her tears

"Hello there." Sirius pushed a lock of Rose's hair to the side to join the rest of the mess that her hair had concocted overnight.

"Good morning." She kissed him tightly as she embraced her love

"Affection before your morning coffee, it must be my birthday." Sirius grabbed her waist, pulling their bodies close.

"You know what else happens on your birthday." Rose smiled devilishly as Sirius clicked on faster than a light switch.

By the time Sirius and Rose found their way out of the bedroom everyone was in the kitchen stuffing down a hot meal before the big day. Today they were to gather together and execute the planned attack on one of Voldemort's strongholds, he wouldn't be there but his death eaters would be and it would be a massive blow. Today was also the day that a woman would die in her service. You wouldn't tell the solemn day a head though, they hardly looked like warriors about to fight as they all chatted away. The boys laughed and began a rather interesting conversation about werewolves walking on the moon and the logistics of it all, a conversation of boys rather than men. The women of the table talked about the latest spell they had encountered along with how silly men could be as they overheard the conversation next to them. Sometimes it was as if there was no war, however reality always caught up with them.

"Till we meet again." It rang through the house as people kissed and hugged each other goodbye

Till we meet again, it was a small phrase that had been said to correct the "I'll see you soon", no one could remember who was originally correcting who but it came out. After all the fact of the matter was you may not see that person again, no matter what promise is made, what hope you have, as all it takes is one death eater and one spell and you may never see them again. You may however meet again, you may meet in person or perhaps your souls will day grace each other again. It was a very solemn meaning and yet it stuck, it simply stuck. I know one day we will meet again and I hope I will do you proud, till then my love.

That was all Sirius could say at the funeral of his beloved; the funeral of Rosaline Elizabeth Malfoy was the most brutal blow The Order had yet to feel. The woman of wit and grace had touched the lives of so many and had on many occasion saved so many lives, she was loved by all those who met her, even if it did take some time to warm up to her sense of humour. It shocked many when she came into The Order, a number of years younger than the friends that surrounded her she had left Hogwarts before the end of her sixth year and even more of a shock was the house she came from. A Slytherin of heart she did her family name proud when she was sorted, perhaps that's why she did it; why she asked her best friend to fake her death. The day she found out she was pregnant was the day she made up her mind, she would give anything to protect her child and with Voldemort around she resorted to hurting everyone close to her just so her child would be safe.

Mia Elizabeth Black was born in the earlier hours of the 31st of July 1980 a beautiful child who was instantly calmed by her frightened mother. It was hard for Rose to go from having so many people to being by herself, hiding amongst a muggle world she knew nothing about. The last eight months she had struggled for money, for her home and living. Yet not a day went by she didn't worry about her friends who fought a much more dangerous battle. The one prayer she had was that she would return home and Sirius would see his little girl, Lily and James would agree to be the god-parents, Voldemort would be gone and everyone would be happy and safe. It was little over a year later that she received the most bone crushing news, it ripped through her core and left the most proud woman bitterly crying in a corner. Gone, everything she had once dreamed of was gone and it was at the hand of the one she had loved.

/12 years later/

_Knock Knock_

The small little rasps on the door of 4 Privet Drive where made by a young Mia Black, her excitement could hardly be contained as she fidgeted with the gloves that encased her hands.

"Stop jumping you're making me nervous." Her mother put a shaking hand on her daughter's shoulder

"HARRY the DOOR!" a man's voice boomed through the house, it put both Rose and her daughter off as they had never yelled in their own house, not like that.

Slowly the door opened, behind it the small frame of Harry Potter, he was draped over by the clothes that were too big, his pants held up by a belt that looked like it has been ripped from a grave. He was shy and almost looked scarred as half his body was hidden by the door, yet his eyes were clear as day as they scanned every inch of the people in front of him. It was the eyes that almost broke Rose.

"Hello, are you Harry Potter." Mia however was not as taken back by the boy's appearance

"Y-yes I'm Harry." Now the boy looked even more frightened, Rose stepped in, her daughter taking a step back as her mother crouched down.

"Hello Harry, my name is Rose and this is my daughter Mia. I was very close friend of your parents, I was hoping we could come in for a cup of tea." Rose beamed one of her most calming smiles at the boy and it seemed to work as he nodded.

"Harry for God-sakes boy who is it!" Vernon's demanding voice bellowed at the boy who once again was cowering, Rose straightened as her eyes narrowed.

"I remember you." It was cold and harsh but it was true, the fat lug was the same as when Lily had introduced them years earlier.

"What is it you want?" His manners were just as fine as before

"As I was just explaining to Harry I was hoping to have a cup of tea and talk about a few matters." Rose smiled flashing her teeth but her fingers pointed to a wand sitting in her jacket.

"Well one cup of tea won't hurt." Harry was shocked at how quickly his Uncle's temper had changed.

"Petunia!" Vernon screeched again out into the garden, his wife dropping a shovel on her own foot when she looked up and saw Rose.

"Thank you Harry." Rose smiled as he handed her tea, the went to leave the room

"Umm Harry would you mind taking a seat" Rose smiled and motioned to the free seat next to Mia, Harry gave a look to Vernon who nodded his approval.

"So I must ask why it is only now you come looking for Harry?" Petunia had never liked her sister's friends and they had never liked her.

"Well you see I have been rather dead these last couple of years." Rose smiled mischievously, she did love to play with people; her daughter giggling at the joke. "You see during the war I found out I was pregnant and knew that I wasn't safe so I faked my own death, with your mother's help of course." Rose nodded at Harry.

"My mother helped you fake your death?" Harry gasped in shock

"Yes she did, she was the only one who knew my secret. My only regret was that I wasn't there to save her and your father." Rose still had to bite back the tears, this time she couldn't even look Harry in the eye.

"Tell you what have you seen the garden?" Vernon quickly tried to take over the conversation but he was too slow

"It was just an accident, there is nothing you could've done." Harry shrugged it off, he didn't really care that much.

"Harry that was no accident and I promise you if I had of been there I would've fought to the death for them." Rose now had a new sense of conviction, she had often played over the what-ifs in her life.

"What do you mean fight for them? My parents died in a car crash." Harry's eyes told the truth, he truly believed his parents had died for nothing.

"You never told him." Rose snapped up at the two terrified hosts.

"W-well we never really knew what happened, beside I don't want any of that nonsense in my house." Petunia had found herself again.

"What didn't you tell me?" Harry was confused but anger flashed in his eyes

"Harry are you aware that you are a wizard?" Rose's question was confirmed by even more confusion, he had no idea; he has lived his life not knowing his parents or even his true capabilities.

"A w-wizard, that's impossible." Harry stuttered

"Nothing is impossible Harry." Rose flicked out her wand, Vernon practically fainting at the sight, but she did no harm rather whispered a simple fire charm a small dragon made completely of fire flew out from her wand. It didn't scorch or burn anything it simply flew around Harry's head, Mia laughed as it did circles around her, she did love her mother's magic, Harry simple looked in wonder.

"C-can I do that?" Harry asked when the flames retreated back into Rose's wand.

"Not just yet, but one day." Rose laughed and patted the boy on the head. "Your parents were wonderful wizards Harry, in fact it was your father who taught me that trick."

Rose snapped immediately as she head the very snide tsk of a tongue, Petunia had always loathed James and everything he stood for.

"Mia would you like to take Harry outside to play, Dudley perhaps you should go with them." Rose's voice was as cold as ice and Mia slouched down an picked up Harry's hand, dragging him from what was about to be an ugly scene; Dudley didn't even put up a fight against the woman.

"Why was your mum so angry?" Harry ask as he kicked a stone with his shoe

"I don't know but I haven't seen her like that mad in like, forever." Mia thought back on her life and had in fact had never felt such deadly aurora come off her.

"Well I don't know why we had to come out side." Dudley spat in disgust at the outside world.

Harry and Mia continued to converse as they sat down on the pump grass, Mia began to pick at the almost perfect blades of grass, Harry was more happy just to have someone to talk to, especially someone who wanted to talk back to him. Dudley had found more entertainment with throwing rocks at a birds nest, laughing to himself. It had seemed like a lifetime before Rose emerged from the back door, they hadn't heard one bit of fighting or yelling, it had always been eerily quiet inside. Rose looked the picture of calm and collected as she slowly strolled over to the children carefully bending down to meet them on the ground. Harry inspected the woman as she put a calm yet firm hand on his shoulder, her eyes never left his.

"Harry, how would you like to come live with me and Mia?" There was something about the way she smiled Harry couldn't quite understand it but he liked it.

"Ummm I don't understand." Harry stumbled on his words as his mind tried to comprehend, his eyes however had already lit up at the idea

"I would like it very much if you would come and live with us. We will go and get you some new clothes, you can have a room to yourself; we will be like a family." Rose smiled again yet sadness panged through and only dared glisten in her eyes.

"Is that alright?" Harry gave a nervous glance between Rose and a now bounding Mia

"Yes Harry, it is perfect." Rose smiled and this time Harry smiled too as Mia lunged at him.

"So we are going to be like brother and sister right?" Mia's voice rang with joy

"Yes you will be, now we should leave." Rose laughed as the two children got up and followed her

Harry had spared a moment to look back at his Aunt and Uncle, for as horrid as they had treated him they were all he had known for his whole life. Even as Harry left he was looked upon with hatred as they sneered at his face, Harry may have had his doubts about the people he was leaving with but he had no doubt that they would be better than the Dursley's.

It had been a long day by the time the new trio had found a hotel to sleep in, it was a small place with one queen bed and a sofa, Harry and Mia had shared the bed as Rose subjected herself to the couch, something she would regret by morning. Rose woke up with a horrid kink in her neck, knot in her back and a completely dead arm, she moaned and wondered what ever happened to the young girl who could sleep anywhere, anytime. Harry however had never slept better, he had new clothes which included a set of pyjamas and had eaten his own weight in pizza, not to mention the bed time stories of his parents. Once Harry had woken up he stayed completely still, he didn't want to wake up Mia, nor did he want to ruin such a perfectly serene moment. No one as banging on the staircase above him, no dust fogging his view and clogging up his airways, no loud TV in the background or someone summoning him to do something. There was none of that, just the quiet shuffling of what must have been Rose trying not to wake them up. He had the most wondrous sight to look at, the entire night sky had been charmed to appear on the ceiling of their room; it was all so surreal. Suddenly before he even had time comprehend what had happened the full weight of Rose had bombed directly in-between the two children. Mia groaned and mumbled incoherent words of disgust as she was much more familiar with her mother's antics, Harry simply smiled in amusement as Rose continued to poke at her daughter.

"Come on Miss grumpy guts" Rose practically sang, Mia just stuffed her head under her pillow begging for peace.

"Oh well looks like she isn't getting up, more for breakfast for us." Rose winked at Harry as they shuffled to the edge of the bed

"What's for breakfast?" A still grumpy Mia whispered from her own blanket cave

"Oh it's nothing you would like, just some bacon with a bit of pancakes." Rose laughed as she teasingly waltzed out of the room with Harry, Mia hot on their heels.

Rose hadn't been lying, room service had delivered a full buffet of every food possible for breakfast, some of it Harry wasn't even sure was meant to be for breakfast. They all quickly helped themselves to the food, Rose happily sipped at her coffee as Mia took to slurping up the maple syrup on her plate.

"So what's next on the list mum?" Mia asked as she grabbed another pancake.

"Well you two start school in just over a month so we just have to get everything ready before then." Rose said it innocently

"What is everything?" Harry was still a bit taken back by the whole Hogwarts and magical world thing

"Well we have to find a house for starters, then we will probably need to furnish the house and then we have to get all your school books, clothes, trunks, owls and we have to get your wands of course oh but first of all we have to go to Gringott's and get money out otherwise we won't be going very far." Rose almost ran out of breath as she began to think of all she had to do

"Umm I don't have any money." Harry practically whispered it as he realised all these things would cost money.

"Oh Harry darling you are part of this family now and that means I will worry about money, you may also be surprised at what your parents left you" she smiled knowing

"Now I suggest you both go and get dressed for the day." Both children nodded and Rose began to slowly tidy up their mess, gradually heading for a hot shower that would hopefully be the cure to her aches.

As she undressed the woman now in her late twenties didn't even glance in the mirror, she knew what starred back at her. She had come to know every tenderly smooth scar that traced her body, every stretch mark left from her daughter, every tattoo she had once thought a good idea; she never looked at her own body. Still the hot water was relief and as every muscle relaxed, as the water gently folded over her she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. It could have been the bad night's sleep, it could have been the hectic last week of political crap she had gone through with the ministry but she knew herself better; it had been Harry. Seeing the animals he had lived with and practically served on, seeing his shy nature with zero knowledge of how his beautiful parents loved him and what they had given for him. The last 24hours had been the most testing Rose had faced in years and she finally allowed herself a moment to crumble because the moment she stood back out she couldn't be weak, she had to be strong. Malfoy's are strong, they do not lose face, mother's are strong, they do not show weakness; she would be strong.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Well hopefully if you are reading chapter two it means you enjoyed chapter one so please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Two: Old Friends **

"What are we waiting for mum?" Mia whined as she continued to swing her legs on the park bench.

"For a friend." Rose kindly stated to her daughter but her patience was beginning to die out.

"Hello there." His voice was ever as before, rough and tough yet his words always friendly.

"Hagrid!" Rose practically jumped into her old friends arms and he did one better as he kept her feet of the ground, squishing her in a hug.

"Rosie you look well." He smiled ear to ear as Rose now had two children flanking her sides "and who do we have here?"

"Hagrid I would love for you to meet my daughter, Mia." On call the girl stepped front and centre, she had the ruff, black hair of her father, grey eyes that although similar to her mother's they just seemed to scream Sirius, yet everything else screamed of Rose; including the kind way she smiled.

"Well hello there princess." He took the little one's hand with care.

"And I believe you have already met Harry." Rose had to put an encouraging hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him forth.

"I don't think we have met." Harry surely would remember such a large man

"Well you wouldn't remember, you were just a tiny thing; how do you think you got to 4 Privet Drive?" Hagrid looked at the boy with such joy

"You bring what we need?" Rose questioned as they began to walk, leaving the children to trail behind.

"Yes got it all with me, Dumbledore was not overly impressed with a kidnapping." Hagrid relayed the message.

"Well it is his fault for leaving him in such a place." Rose snapped but took note of the hurt in Hagrid's eyes, he had after all delivered him. "I'm sure if Dumbledore or anyone else had issue with it I would have heard from them by now."

Diagon Alley had sent the pair of children into a frenzy as they ran from window to window, there was so much wonder to behold for a child. For an adult however it was just another crowded alley of shops, the bank being the first main goal. Mia and Harry had both put up a small protest when told to go with Hagrid as Rose went to her own counter to deal with her vaults. The children complied and got on a creaky old cart with a grumpy goblin, they whipped down and around, through loops and tunnels eventually stopping at Hagrid's vault which the children noticed but where too involved in conversation to take notice. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Merlin's Beard." Mia whispered in awe for both of them

"This is mine?" Harry needed confirmation

"What did you think your parents left you with nothing?" Hagrid laughed

Harry stuffed his pockets and although he told Mia to take some she refused insisting it was his money, he had however promised in the back of his mind to buy her a treat later on. As the two children had their adventure Rose was having her struggle as she had retrieved her money but there was one more account she wanted access too.

"Key." The grumpy voice demanded rather than ask

"Well you see I seem to have miss placed it, however I am on the-"

"No key. No entry." He didn't even look up as he signalled for the next person

"Now you listen to me. My name is on the paper work, I have all the rights to access that vault and it is of no use to him anymore." Rose spat out harsher than she intended

"All the rights and yet no key." The miserable old goat was about to receive an ear full when Rose was whisked off her feet and promptly dumped outside.

"How dare you!" She screeched back at closed doors, only to realise the fortitude of eyes that now starred at her.

"Rosie?" The shocked voice of an old friend

"Arthur!" Rose turned and engulfed the man in a tight hug, relaxing at the comfort she always felt near him.

"Oh Rosie!" Molly teared the girl off Arthur and into her own arms, fussing about her.

"Molly, it is so good to see you." She whispered into her ear taking in the moment but eventually letting go to look at the sea of red haired children.

"Oh wow they have all grown, and multiplied!" Rose nodded to the two additions she had yet to meet.

"Yes you remember Percy and the twins Fred and George." Rose nodded as Molly did the head count, the boys politely smiled at yet another person their parents knew "and this is Ron and the baby Ginny." Both children took in the rather tall lady in front of them.

Before Rose could say a word more she was crashed down by a frantic Mia who had thought she had lost her mother. Now upon finding her she felt the need to fill her mother in on every detail of her life for the past 15 minutes of separation. Harry was also backing up Mia's story adding his own bits of information whenever Mia broke for a breath, Hagrid just stood back in amazement that such little bodies had such big lungs.

"Mia, Mia my dear calm down." She put a firm hand on her daughters shoulder and suggested to their company

"Oh sorry mum." The girl bashfully looked down at her feet acknowledging her mother was once in conversation with these people.

"That's ok my dear, you can tell me all about it tonight, Harry and Mia I would like you to meet the Weasley's." Rose pushed the two children in front of herself and once again names were exchanged with smiles.

"So where are you living?" Molly asked, her arms linked into Rose's.

"For now it is just a hotel room but I have made arrangements to check out a house tomorrow." Rose had high hopes for this house, it sounded perfect.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay at our house till you get settled." Molly smiled widely at the opportunity

"I couldn't possible intrude like that." Rose had the best and kindest intentions but she saw Molly's rejected face "But if you don't mind us, we would love to." Rose quickly slid in

"Oh we would love to, the kids may need to share a bed however so you don't have to if you have better-"Molly went to start rambling

"Molly I'm sure whatever you have will be perfect, but I do insist on making dinner tonight, as a thank you." Both women smiled at their plans, but the children were twice as ecstatic at the idea.

Rose had to take a moment as she cut onions quietly in the kitchen, well it was not quiet so to say, Hagrid and Arthur were having a deep discussion over the latest creature Hagrid had come across, Molly was rambling on about this recipe she was making for dessert and the squeals and laughter of outside drifted through the house, all the sounds melded together to put Rose in a little trance. Watching carefully as Mia threw a ball to land directly in Fred's face, only to have George aim at her but Harry swiped to the rescue before the hit contacted. Rose felt the little bubbles of guilt building in her stomach, for so long Mia had grown up alone, the other children not able to understand her and she was unable to tell anyone of the beautiful thing she possessed. Mia had become secluded by both the muggles and herself, relying on the sole friendship of her mother for comfort. Now she was able to play games, magical games, with other magical beings and smile and laugh with people her age, this in turn brought Rose happiness.

"You did the right thing." Molly's words were no longer drabble and were right next to Rose, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, we are both alive and happy and I am thankful... I just wish I had waiting a bit longer, I could've convinced Lily to come with me or we both could have stayed and fought together, then, perhaps, she would be here too." Rose couldn't deny it had been on her mind for the last ten years.

"Now you listen here there is no saying what would have happened, there is no guarantee that you would not be dead right along with them. Now look out that window." Molly spoke with such conviction that Rose lifted her head up again "Does Harry look unhappy?" Rose saw him smiling, much in the same fashion of his mother, she saw him chasing after Ron who had stolen his ball and laughing as he eventually tackled him to the ground "That right there is because of you, you brought him here and have given him a home with yourself. You cannot change the past but you can and are changing the future, Lily and James would never have asked anymore of you." Molly saw a small tear escape Rose's eye, a single drop of the sadness for all that could have been.

Molly had been right, Rose had known it all along, but she did find comfort in hearing the words out loud, the children eventually came inside once dinner had been announced. The meal was just short of a feast, Rose had gone a tad over board when buying and cooking, she had just assumed to feed the Weasley's you cooked for an army. Everyone had their best go at finishing the food as well, filling up plates and stomachs till they couldn't take anymore without overspill. Finally another eventful day came to a close, Hagrid said his goodbyes as the children said their goodnights and were marched up to bed one by one.

"Now will you two be alright while I go look at this house?" Rose looked down at the children secretly giving off the 'you will behave while I'm gone' glare.

"Yes mum, Ginny said she is going to show me her herb garden!" Mia had become the young Weasley's new favourite person and Mia had grown just as fond of her.

"Yeah Ron said that the twins were going to show as this tree that is enchanted!" Harry smiled and Rose couldn't help but shake a little with the twins involved.

"Well use your manners and I'll be home by lunch. Thank you Molly." Rose waved as she then vanished out of sight

The house has obviously seen it's better days, the outside bricks of the house were still strong and sturdy but had lost what would have been a brilliant red tone. The windows were just as dulled, covered in dust, a few tattered remains of what would have once been wonderful curtains draped down them. The garden was just as under kept, the grass would probably tickle the children noses, the weeds and dead plants added to the rather dreary effect. The inside was not a lot better, dust had built up and may as well have been sold as carpet, cobwebs in every corner as old furniture was either broken or breaking. Still it was a rather grand home, five bedrooms along with three bathrooms managed to fit in with a kitchen and living area, it had only taken Rose ten minutes to look at the house and a further ten to own it. When the children got there they practically died on the spot, it was a mansion to them as one had lived in cupboard up until two days ago and the other in small one bedroom apartments; they couldn't care less of the worn out look, it was home.

"Well it needs a bit of a touch up." Molly tsked as she went around the place.

"Nothing a few spells and new furniture can't fix." Rose smiled as she looked around, she finally had a home.

"Better get started then." Molly whipped out her wand and rolled up her sleeves as her children scrambled to make a run.

"Oh Molly you don't have to, besides I was thinking of starting tomorrow." Rose was essentially procrastinating.

"Nonsense we have a couple of hours of sunlight left to fix this up. Boys go with your father and help in the garden. I'll take care of down here and Rose you handle upstairs." Everyone just sort of nodded and marched out their orders, they knew better than to mess with Molly.

"Finally." Rose let out a massive sigh which was echoed through the house as every sat down on the neat floor.

"Thanks for the pizza Rose." The twins mumbled between bites

"Thank you for helping out with the house, it looks amazing." Rose smiled, the garden was now nicely trimmed and a little area cornered off for a vegie garden, the inside looked as though it was bran new, all it needed now was furniture.

"Are you sure you don't want to say another night?" Molly worried

"We are sure, I have some blankets and pillows and we will go shopping tomorrow." Rose assured her she did actually have a plan

By the time dinner was done and the Weasley's had departed two little heads began to slowly nod off, an exciting day coming to an end. Rose whisked out some her blankets and pillows she had carried through a storage spell and with a flick of the wand the living room gained a fort.

"Cool." Harry muttered as they zombied in to the smaller living space

Rose snuggled in-between the children, Mia finding instant comfort in her mother's arms and Harry, with a little encouragement, found comfort too. So much had happened, so much had changed, and it was all so hectic and yet all so perfect. Just like that they fell asleep in each other's arms, love surrounding them as they slept in their home that was soon to be filled with all their belongings and their memories.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Rose continuously muttered to herself, they were late, very late.

"You are swearing mum." Mia told her off as she ran just behind her mum

"Yeah that's a sickle for the jar." Harry smirked as they rounded the platform

"Oh shut it you two, it's your fault you let me sleep in!" Rose skidded to a stop, platform 9 and ¾ ahead of them and they had a grand five minutes to spare

"Ok it is easy just run at the wall, no time for delay!" Rose pushed Mia at the wall, Harry following swiftly behind, only both of them stopped in awe the moment they got to the other side, the train, the people, the noise, the smells.

"Are you serious?" Rose hissed as she just about sent all three of them flying "How about we don't stand in walk ways, come along." They manage to find someone to take the luggage and as a train master clicked at his watch it was a very quick goodbye.

"Behave, don't get into trouble and I'll send and owl when I can." Rose gave a big kissed too each as they climbed aboard, neither of them dropping eye-contact with her

"Bye Mum, good luck!" Mia screamed over the loud chunking of the train "See you for Christmas!" Harry screamed after as they both waved excitedly out a crack in the window, Rose waving back as they disappeared out of the station

"Interesting lot you have there." The voice came from behind but it was a very well-known one and was welcomed by a firm hand spinning around for a slap

"Now is that anyway to greet me." Lucius Malfoy twinged a smile as he firmly held Rose's hand inches from his face.

"As a matter of fact it is." She hissed back

"Now I was hoping we could have a talk it has been some time after all." He smiled so crudely

"Go to hell." She spat out as she pulled out of his grip intent on storming away.

"Wait." This time his voice was softer and somewhat gentle. "I just want to talk, I thought you dead all these years, just one lunch is all I'm asking for." Rose turned around and starred into his eyes which mirrored her own, how could she say no to her own brother after all.


	3. Chapter 3: A Malfoy Christmas

**Chapter 3: A Malfoy Christmas **

"What does it say?" Mia whined, climbing over the top of Harry as they both read the small, crumpled note.

_My Angels,_

_Well done Harry for making it into the Quidditch team you should be very proud of yourself and I hope this broom helps, I heard it is the latest on the market. Mia I included some photos of the places I have been, put them straight in your book before you forget. My travels are going well however I fear I am no closer to finding my friend, I look forward to seeing you on the Christmas break. Please behave I do not wish to hear of another troll incident. _

_Be good and good luck _

_All my love xo_

"Oh cool look at these." Mia quickly flicked through the photos of lakes and forests and a few small towns, even one of a magnificent Phoenix bearing it's wings.

"Who is she looking for?" Hermonie questioned with intrigue, the boys fawning over the broomstick.

"Some old friend named Remus, he kind of just disappeared after the war and now mum can't find him." Mia shrugged as she continued to inspect the pictures.

"You keep a collection?" Hermonie continued to question

"Yeah mum says it's so I can go everywhere with her, she does it every time we are apart." Mia had always struggled being separated from her mother.

Finally Christmas came, Rose was standing prompt and ready to collect her children as was Lucius who stood beside her. She still held a bit of a scowl towards him and was not in the mood to forget the past anytime soon but she was willing to play nice. As Harry and Mia jumped off the train waving big goodbyes to Hermonie they gave even bigger hugs to Rose, Draco also got off the train and came to meet his father.

"Potter. Black." Draco looked down with his usual distain

"Malfoy." A unified response of disgust.

"I see they have met." Rose's smile searing into her brother.

"Draco play nicely, these people are family after all." Lucius shot a warning glare to his son who went to say something stupid.

"Family?" Mia just about chocked on her own vomit, Harry looked as if he could taste his.

"Yes my last name is Malfoy after-all, Mia this is your Uncle; Lucius Malfoy." Mia dutifully smiling at her new found uncle and poking a sly tongue out at Draco.

"Yes and Draco say hello to your Aunt Rosaline." The boy stiffly held out his hand which did regretfully soften at Rose's own gentle touch.

"Lovely to meet you and please the name is Rose." She smiled but as people on the platform quickly left, Rose took the opportunity to leave as well. "Christmas dinner at six yes?" She looked for confirmation

"We shall see you there, do try not to be late." He practically mothered her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied a tad too enthusiastically as she pulled away the children that were now making faces back and forth with Draco.

"Why _them_ mum?" Mia groaned as she set the table

"Yeah I mean of all the people in the world, we get _Draco_." Harry cringed as he poured drinks and although he wasn't related through blood he was still subjected to this _thing_.

"Yes well Lucius and I have had our… _Differences,_ and there was a time when we had all but disowned each other."

"Good lets go back to that." Mia piped up, cutting off her mother

"But Mia if you let me finish, we are both willing to overlook the past. Trust me I'm not overly thrilled on it all either but I want to believe he is trying to do the right thing, he is my brother." Rose stared them both down and it was acknowledged that no more would be said.

"-And then he cursed Harry's broomstick in the match and if it wasn't for me and Hermonie he may have killed him!" Mia's voice was high pitched by the time she finished a good two minute long sentence, the trio sitting around toasting marshmallows.

"Yeah and after the troll attacked he had a limp which was from the dog, which means he must be trying to get what is inside the trap door!" Harry spoke twice as fast

Both children stopped their rampage of speech as Rose quietly laughed to herself, receiving some deadly looks from two eleven year olds.

"See you don't believe us." Mia pouted and crossed her arms, all adults were stupid.

"Look it is not I don't believe you, I just think you may have it wrong." Rose tried to hide her smile as this was obviously serious to them.

"But he is trying to get into whatever Fluffy is guarding!" Harry exclaimed

"Do you even know what is in there?" Rose looked down at the pair

"No." they both starred off into the fire, until Harry got a thought.

"Do you know?" Harry questioned

"I have no idea what is hidden away at Hogwart's and quite frankly I don't think I want to know." Rose shook her head, that building had it's secrets.

"Well all we know is that it has something to do with Nicolas Flamel, something between him and Dumbledore." Mia looked at her mother, it was only a brief flicker, easily mistaken for a reflection of the fire, but Rose knew what the dog was guarding and worst still she knew who would be after something so powerful.

"No sorry, it has been too long since I went to school to know stuff like that." Rose just shrugged it off and encourage them to eat more marshmallows.

Finally Christmas morning came and two very excited children were bouncing on a very tired mother's bed at the crack of dawn. For what seemed to be an entirety of jumping up and down, Rose manage to get the pair to stop as she used her 'mum' voice to halt their movements. Before the mood got too intense though Rose jumped up, tackling them both down in a hug that sent laughter bouncing through the house. Eventually they made their way down stairs, well Rose ten steps behind the kids who practically skipped a flight of stairs. The massive Christmas tree, provided by Hagrid, had decorated for an entire day using every colour under sun and was now surrounded by a sea of presents.

"Wow no way!" Mia had never seen so many gifts under one tree.

"No way…" Harry had expected two gifts max and he had counted at least five with his name.

"I know right! Somehow you two make quiet a good impression." Rose hugged them, gifts had been sent in from many people plus she may have gone a bit overboard.

A sweater each from the Weasley's, some chocolate frogs from Hermonie, a book each from Mcgonagall which Rose believed to be a hint on the lack of study, Hagrid had sent Mia's a selection of herbs for her garden and Harry a hand crafted wooden flute. Then came Rose's gifts, Chocolates and Beans, new Gryffindor merchandise for their rooms, a set of exploding snap cards along with the best gift of the day being a new addition to the family, a beautiful phoenix sat proudly on it's new perch.

"You are very pretty aren't you Eeva?" Mia cooed, stoking back the magnificent bird's feathers. "How did you domesticate her?" Mia questioned her mother, a phoenix being extremely rare in a household.

"Well while you two have been running wild at Hogwarts I have spent most of my time out searching for Remus. I came across her while checking out a house on top of a hill, we warmed to each other and she kept me company for the rest of my trip until I came back here." Rose smiled at the bird she had grown rather fond of

"She is really pretty." Harry mused as he finished his egg nog.

"There is one more present for you Harry." Rose pulled it out, ever since Dumbledore had passed it over to her she had her worries.

"Now you must understand to only use it for good. No sneaking into girls dormitories like your father!" Rose starred him down remembering the chaos James had left in wake with this cloak.

"What is it?" Harry now intrigued as he ripped it open to reveal an old velvet cloak, even Mia turning up her nose

"When was that _ever_ in fashion?" She question both her and Harry looking slightly worried for his father's sense of fashion

"Turn it inside out." Rose smirked as both Harry and Mia lost their minds, an invisibility cloak.

"It has been handed down your family line for quite some time and your father left it for you. Just promise me you won't go getting into any more trouble." Rose smiled but between two kids and only half a year of school they had manage to get into a fight with a troll, and somehow win, she had been sent multiple notes about misbehaviour and Harry had almost fallen off his broom and swallowed a snitch; they had not given her a lot of hope.

Finally dinner time at the Malfoy's came around, both Harry and Mia dragging their feet as though they were on their last march; Rose rolling her eyes as they used the Floo network to arrive right on six-thirty.

"You are late." Lucius greeted his sister with firm words, a kiss on each cheek.

"Lost track of time." She forged innocence.

"Rosaline!" Narcissa welcomed her with a little squeeze and a smile.

"Narcissa, it's been so long." Rose smiled kindly.

"Draco a pleasure, I hope your holidays have been good." Rose smiled down at the boy.

"Yes they have been wonderful, how are you Aunt Rosaline?" A much practised robot responded to her

"I am good, Mia, Harry why don't you give Draco his gifts." The pair dutifully strained a smile as they stiffly handed over the presents, Malfoy, after a stern look from his father, also smiled and exchanged gifts.

"Quidditch for Dummies?" Harry read the title of the book, getting ready to jump Draco there and then.

"Thought you would like it Potter." Draco sneered as they all walked into the dining room.

"Draco." His father warn from in front.

"Harry." Draco miserly corrected himself.

"What is this?" Draco looked into the magnifying glass.

"Oh I was hoping you could use it to find a better personality." Mia smirked with a perfectly timed high five from Harry.

"Mia." Her mother growled, the first serving of soup was put down and glasses filled with egg nog

"It's alright Aunt I think she will like my present." Draco smiled innocence as Mia pulled out a stuffed toy troll.

Lucius just put his head in his hands as Rose quirked an eyebrow, it was sort of funny after all, but she knew it was intended to be cruel.

"That's ok open mine Draco." Harry sat back with glee as all the parents tensed.

"A mirror?" Draco looked into it only to have a goblin starring back at him causing him to drop the charmed mirror in freight.

That marked the start of what became a verbal war, snide comments grew louder as they started to get into full blown argument over who was stupider or uglier, who was the best wizard, who couldn't fly. It grew as the adult's quietly sipped soup, Lucius just waiting for his time bomb of a sister to explode and she delivered.

"ENOUGH!" the roar boomed through the mansion "I don't want to hear one word! Not one more little tiny peep from any of you. It is Christmas and you can't even put aside your petty difference to like each other for one meal. One meal! For Merlin's sake if me and Lucius can sit across a table after what we've done than you three can sure as hell pretend to like each other." Lucius went to clarify but was shut down by a firm glare. "Now ALL three of you are to march to a separate corner and you can watch us CIVILISED adults eat our LOVELY dinner in PEACE." The children just sat still, mainly out of shock. "NOW!" they quickly scooted to their corners.

Lucius, Narcissa and Rose sat down and quietly exchanged small talk as they ate their meal, hungry and rather angry children looking on. Eventually the anger turned to guilt for ruining Christmas, the guilt growing into boredom and eventually into a game. The three exchanged funny faces in attempt to make the others laugh and get into trouble, the adults continued their meal with knowing smiles.

"If you are all going to play nicely you may eat dinner now." Lucius stated calmly as starving children raced to their seats.

"How about we take our drinks to the other room?" Narcissa smiled, Draco actually appeared to be getting along with the others.

"Sounds lovely, you guys alright?" Rose looked down at the kids.

"Yeah, we are sorry mum." Mia's eyes stung with tears.

"We didn't mean to ruin Christmas." Harry felt just as awful.

"You didn't ruin anything, now eat up there is Christmas cake and Pudding for dessert." She smiled down and lifted their spirits.

The adults quietly sipped on drinks, Lucius trying to convince Rose into some Fire Whiskey but she refused to drink and Floo at the same time. Never to forget the time James landed himself in Tokyo. It wasn't until the kids had finished their meal that Mia pulled out the new deck of exploding snap, Harry and Draco enthusiastically sitting in a circle to play, competitiveness a light in their eyes. Yet something was different, there wasn't the underlying sense of hate between them, more of a friendly disliking a frenmy if you will. However the game did cause a rather loud bang, Narcissa moving to see what was going on, secretly giving Lucius and Rose some alone time.

"Rosaline." Lucius said as he looked at her, she never moved her eyes from the fireplace she stood in front of.

"Rose." She corrected instantly.

"Rose, about what you said earlier…" He looked for any signs, any emotions, she just stared dead at the twisting flames. "I am sorry for all that happened between us, for what happened to you." He paused, simply losing his words at the memory "If I didn't think that he would kill me, kill Narcissa, I would have helped."

"But you didn't, you were my big brother and I pleaded with you to help me and you left me at his hands." Rose threw her drink into the fire, simply needing some release for the pain and anger she felt.

"I know and not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did, I had nightmares for months." He was justified, Voldemort would have killed him on the spot.

"I still get nightmares!" Rose turned around, the tears on her cheeks betrayed the fire in her eyes.

"I-I was afraid, but I was so happy the day you escaped; even if it did cost me a leg." Lucius's could always feel the sting of where his skin joined with the fabricated metal.

"I was so afraid and so hurt and yet even after I escaped I still worried about you! It was only a small thought but every time I cast a spell, every time I fought one of _you_ I feared it was you behind that mask." Rose had fought for what she believed in during the war, it just so happened that meant fighting her family.

"I did too, every battle I searched for you and then would keep far away from you." Lucius may have considered her a traitor and allowed horrible things to happen to her but she was his sister "I was there the night you died." It was the night that he finally realised he still cared for his silly, little sister "I was fighting that obnoxious boyfriend of yours, Sirius, he was lucky I was his opponent because when we watched you fall." Lucius chocked on the memory, the limp body crashing into the dirt, Sirius' scream of anguish as he ran to her; it was as if it only happened yesterday.

"Well perhaps if I still loved him I would thank you but as it turns out he killed my best friends so I'm a bit unsure to thank you or not." Rose sighed as she attempted to lighten the mood, be it a bad attempt.

"I want to make amends, I really do." He now held her hands, his eyes glistening with very rare tears.

"Me too." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, it had been so long he was rather bad at the hugging concept but he eventually softened.

The dinner had been a rollercoaster from start to finish but did eventually end well past midnight as the kids where somewhat huddled together under a blanket, the credits of a movie reeling in the background. It was indeed a very Merry Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: No Longer Alone**

Back at Hogwarts Harry, Mia and Draco reverted quickly back to name calling and face pulling however there was still a sneaky smile or laugh here and there. Harry however was convinced Snape hated him and was intent on finding out what he was after. Rose had also travelled to Hogwarts, unbeknown to Harry and Mia, expressing her rather large and warranted fear of the stone and the person after it. After a lengthy debate with Dumbledore she eventually conceded that he could keep the children out of harm's way and he even gave a little clue as to where her friend may be hiding out; Remus could be found and if she was quick it would be before term ended.

Remus was returning from a stroll around his garden, picking what he needed to supply dinner, he did enjoy the fresh air as he took a long breath in he could practically taste the day around him. When he got closer to his house he noticed an unfamiliar scent, there was somebody in his house; somebody he couldn't recognise. His wand was out in a flash with every sense on high alert, he slowly crept towards his swaying front door; carefully entering the house.

"Remus you should know better than to point a wand at me." The playful, Rose Malfoy sat in his chair, her legs crossed neatly as her eyes gazed at a book she was not reading.

"You…" He drawled out, checking for charms and spells but he knew it was her, he just knew it.

"Yes me, don't tell me living here has driven you mad?" She sent a pointedly long gaze around piece crap he was living in, a puff of wind and it would be gone.

"Why?" He was still frozen to his core, not a muscle had moved, nor had he lowered his wand but it was such an important question, why does one leave everyone and everything she loves? Why did she never return? Why is she here now?

"I was pregnant." Rose smiled giving the news as though it was still true, but the sadness dwelled in her eyes over what she had done.

"Pregnant, with his?" Remus fumbled with his words.

"Yes, her name's Mia Black, born July 31st at 1:32am, first year Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor which shocked me I always considered her a bit more cunning, however she is brave, more so than I'd like but hey what can you. She looks like him, the whole black hair and blue eyes I'd like to think she got the eyes from me but there is something about them that just-" Rose's rambling was cut short as Remus practically collapsed into her arms, holding onto her for dear life; she hugged back just as intensely.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to his shoulder, both of them had uncontrollable tears cascading down their cheeks, tears they thought were long dried up.

"-then I ended up here, I can't hurt anyone, no one bothers me. It is rather peaceful." Remus finished his life story as they both sat on the ground for a lack of two chairs in the house.

"Remus, I would like it if you came to live with me and the kids." Rose just said it, point blank, they had just spent hours talking about their lives and yet this is all she had wanted to say from the moment she saw him.

"I can't do that." Remus shook off the idea.

"You can, you have been around people with your sickness before." Remus scoffed at her, sickness; as though there was a cure.

"Ok bad word." Rose admitted "But you can do it, I got this place it is in the middle of nowhere, deep forests surround it, from the day I brought it I have had a room ready for you Remus." She wasn't lying either it was all neatly folded, with an almost filled a bookshelf full of books and scrolls she thought he would like.

"It has been so long." Remus sighed heavily, he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen another human.

"I know Remus, for years I was alone. I had Mia but who am I to ruin her with the stories of what I know. For so long I have fought battles with my own mind and body and I was completely alone. I don't want to be alone anymore, we are all that is left now Remus; you are all I have left." The tears simply rolled down as she thought back to some of her darkest days and the fact her daughter had been lying in a crib next to her the whole time.

"I don't want to be alone." He eventually admitted it, he was afraid and he too had lived in the darkness for so long now.

"Then come home with me, we will figure the rest out later." She offered her hand but he didn't take it, a sly smile creeping up on his face

"Perhaps the Floo or Bus?" He had never been a fan of apparations, it tended to tease the wolf within.

"Fine but it will take at least a day's travel to get to the nearest Floo system." Rose tried to count in her head just how long she had been searching for this stupid hut and how long it would then be to the house; she figure her math was close enough, they left at first light.

/

"Mia! Mia! My darling are you ok? Where does it hurt? What did you do?" Rose spoke a million miles an hour as she both embraced her daughter and checked her for injury, the most noticeable was her arm being confined to a sling.

"I'm fine mum, it was just a broken arm, Madam Pomfrey healed it all up, I just have to keep it in this for a week. Easy!" Mia's innocent smile was wiped clean off her face from an appropriate back hand to the head.

"Then what were you thinking! How dare you put your life in harm's way like that! Where is Harry?" Rose fumed at her daughter as she stormed towards the infirmary.

"He is still in bed, but he is awake!" Mia tried to cheer up her mum but there was no denying they had stuffed up.

"Harry!" Rose let out a small sigh after jolting him to attention.

"Rose!" A clear smile beamed on Harry's face, until he saw Mia in the back ground indicating a noose being strung around her neck; they were in trouble.

"Are you alright?" She sat on his bed and inspected his scratched face.

"I'm fine." _Wack_ another sore head as Rose continued on her rant about how they could have been killed and how she never wants to receive a letter like this again.

"May I point out they did end up saving the day." Dumbledore had attempted to calm her down but quickly backtracked as eyes colder than a basilisk's shot him down.

"You are right though they shouldn't have gone down there, even though it was a brave thing to do." Dumbledore stated before wisely taking his leave

"Stupid Gryffindor, so much bravery and not enough brains." The old Slytherin shook her head, her poor heart may not be able to take two Gryffindor children.

Towards the end of the evening, Harry had been given the final all clear to go home, Hermonie and Ron excitedly running up to meet the small family as they headed for the Floo System in Dumbledore's office.

"Ron, good to see you again." Rose ruffed his hair as he quickly flattened it "this must be Hermonie, I have heard great things about you." She smiled down at the frizzy haired girl.

"Hermonie Granger." Raised well Hermonie offered her hand "Pleasure to meet you I have read some great things about you." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well about you and the Order, plus your time here at Hogwarts. They say you were the most promising witch Hogwarts had seen, untill you dropped out." Hermonie slowed down to a halt as she released the dribble she was spilling, her face turning fifty shades of red.

"I like you." Rose laughed at the girl "Please anytime you wish to visit just owl us and I can come get you." Rose also had heard of the girl's blood status, though she took little notice to it.

"That would be great!" Hermonie practically jumping at the thought of spending the holidays with friends.

"I'm just going to assume that means I can come over whenever as well." Ron cheekily grinned, he had become a rather big fixture at their house before school started.

"Of course." Rose rolled her eyes and allowed the kids to say their goodbyes, finally they began to travel home the kids going first.

Mia stepped into the living room first, blinking as she starred at a man sitting on her couch reading a rather large book. Harry bumped into her as he too came to stop, all three occupants of the room now starring at each other. The kids were more or less intrigued while Remus was in shock, he had heard they looked like their fathers but this was a blast from the past, finally Rose came through, sending both her and the kids flying to the ground in one large thump.

"For the love of Merlin! How many times must we go over the NOT standing in walk ways?" Rose mothered as she picked them up, realising why they had been stunned.

"Ah Mia, Harry I would love for you to FINALLY met the famous Remus Lupin." She smiled ecstatically, it had only taken the good part of a year to find him.

"Hello, in case you didn't guess I'm Mia." She sarcastically held out her good hand.

"Yeah and I'm Harry, just so there is no confusion." They were as cheeky as their fathers, Remus couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped him.

"It is truly an honour, now I have made some dinner, I wasn't sure if you had eaten or not." Remus slightly nodded to Rose to see if he had done the right thing, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Dinner sounds great but first you two, go up and get changed and wash your hands." Rose motioned up the stairs as they grabbed their bags Remus motioned for them to stop, his wand out and sending the large suitcases upstairs; the children racing after them.

"So what happened?" Remus asked in a hush tone, making way to the kitchen.

"It was _him_, he had been kept alive using the body of a teacher, feeding off unicorn blood." Rose shook at the thought, he had been so close to the kids.

"How did they defeat him?" Remus questioned, Harry had done it once but he never knew how.

"Lily." Rose smiled at her name "That night Lily would not move away from Harry, she sacrificed herself for him. Dumbledore believes that act of true love protected Harry, both from Voldemort in the past and now." Rose continued to smile, trust her friend to live on in such a beautiful way.

"So he is untouchable." Remus smiled, Voldemort could never hurt Harry.

"Unfortunately no. Dumbledore also believes there may be ways for Voldemort to overcome this, however he doesn't know how." Rose was so angry, that monster should have died the night her friends did.

"For now Harry is safe, they both are." Remus put a soft hand on top of Rose's shaking ones, the kids rounding the bottom of the stairs at the same time; the conversation was over.

Dinner was a lovely hot chicken, potatoes and carrots on the side, Mia and Harry then sharing their version of what happened along with all the other drama of the end of term. Rose then filled them in on the new living arrangements, she had regretfully decided to go find work, they still had money in the bank but to keep up the lifestyle she wanted for them she had no other option. Well there was one, but that wasn't to be touched. Remus had agreed to move into the house under the condition that he would care for it, cook the meals and look after the kids; his job status regretfully was not going to be updated anytime soon. That night Harry and Mia made a fort, well Rose made the fort with her magic but they slept downstairs as Remus and Rose retired to their own rooms.

"Did you see mum and Remus?" Mia whispered over to Harry as they were both on the verge of sleep.

"When?" Harry rolled his eyes, he had only been in the same room as them all night.

"When we came down stairs." Mia acted as though it was obvious.

"Yeah they seemed to be in a pretty intense conversation." Harry shrugged it off.

"They were holding hands." Mia finally gave up and blurted it out.

"-and?" Harry was still blind, Mia couldn't help but groan at the brother she had been given.

"Annnnndddd I bet you they are in love." Mia smiled like it was Christmas.

"I don't know." Harry thought back on it, he hadn't picked up on it but Mia was a girl so she probably knew best.

"They are, I bet you they will tell us within the next month." Mia raised her eyebrow seeing if he would take her bet.

"I'll accept those odds." They shook on it for 5 galleons, Harry smiled thinking he had just earnt easy money.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and Horror

**Chapter 5: Secrets and Horror**

"Remus you have got to be kidding me right now." Rose's tired voice grated through her teeth, still in shock at the state of her house.

"Well we were shopping and Mia found them." Remus tried to explain the very bad situation as his hand weakly gestured.

"So you HAD to buy them?" Rose picked up two of the tiny balls.

"It was raining outside, so I-" Remus tried to calm her down, his hands surrendering as he began to back away.

"SO you tell them NO! Not let's play in the house." Rose collapsed in defeat onto the plush red sofa.

"It was just a bit of fun." Remus smirked, it has been fun.

"The house looks like a FREAKING rainbow hit it!" Rose threw the balls and they promptly burst into puffs of purple and blue, staining the ground they touched.

"I will clean it up." Remus pulled out his wand, the colours already fading.

"Remus that is not the point. Today was colour bursts, yesterday was eat pizza till we vomit, the day before that you were teaching them how to use Eeva to Apparate. Should I dare even mention what happened Monday?!" Rose's voice was now yelling as she frantically listed the week of hell.

"We promised never to speak about that." Remus shot her a deadly glare, he was still wiping off foundation.

"Look I get it you want them to like you, but Remus they are walking all over you." Rose took a heavy breath, it had only taken the kids two weeks to get use to Remus and now this past week.

"It's not just about them liking me." Remus looked Rose dead in the eyes "The moon is only a week away, I can already feel it. We will have to tell them soon and I just…" Remus looked away, he was a monster but he wanted the kids to see him as something else first.

"Remus look at me." He didn't listen "Remus look at me." She put a hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes to meet hers.

"They are good kids, great kids. They will understand and will see you for the man you are." She knew her kids but she saw the fear in his eyes. "We will tell them tonight." He went to protest but on cue the kids joined them in the living room.

Mia practically laughing at Harry's face, all day she had been hearing how he was about to win the bet, he had all but claimed his money. Now they stood in front of Remus and Rose once again close and in deep conversation, staring into each other's eyes. Rose even had a hand on Remus' cheek, if they didn't know better they would say they had kissed. It got even more exciting as they all sat down for an 'important' conversation, Harry biting his tongue and Mia poking out hers.

"Now Remus and I have something we would like to discuss with you, we need you to listen very carefully." Rose smiled as Mia looked ready to burst with excitement

"Now it is going to be a bit of a shock…" Remus losing his words in confusion, he could swear he heard Mia scoff.

"Nothing is going to change though, you simply have to be aware of what is going on." Rose pulled out the books from behind her, nodding to Remus.

"When I was a child I was bitten by a werewolf and now as a result I too am a werewolf." Remus scanned the children, their responses a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Remus can keep the wolf at bay but on the full moon he has no choice, his body will change and with it his mind." Rose tried to further explain, neither child speaking.

"I won't do it here! We will travel far into the forest and Hagrid has offered to stay with you for the night." Remus and Rose had gone through the plan time and time again.

"It is still a dangerous time for Remus, he is left very weak once he changes back so I will accompany him in my Animagus form so he won't hurt me." Rose smiled, but was greeted with silence; awful silence.

"Do you have any questions?" Remus asked, they shook their heads.

"Well it is a lot to take in, so here are some books on werewolves. Perhaps you can read them and better understand what is happening." Rose handed over the books, she never thought they would take it like this.

"May we be excused?" Mia sounded close to tears.

"Yes, yes, of course." Before Rose had even finished Mia was racing up the stairs, Harry hot on her heels as a door was slammed.

"They hate me." Remus collapsed back in the chair.

"They do not hate you, it is just a lot to take in." Rose leant back with him, she had to admit they seemed so upset.

"You saw their faces, Mia couldn't even look at me." Remus felt a horrible pit form in his gut.

"Remus give them at least a few minutes to get their heads around it all. They are just children, children who know nothing about werewolves; give them some time and they will come around." Rose smiled as she stared up at the staircase waiting for them to come back down; they never did.

As a stream of light shot through the curtains it slowly made its way up the bodies of two sleeping figures, eventually hitting them directly in the eyes. Rose and Remus twisted and turned as they realised they had fallen asleep on the couch, Rose using Remus as a pillow while she acted as his blanket. The two old friends groaned to each other as they stretched out their pains, Rose still seeing Remus' worry of the night before as she offered to make coffee. After coffee and breakfast Rose left for work, the children still asleep and when she got home she found Remus distraught on the couch.

"They hate me." Remus whispered as she walked to sit next to him

"They do not-"

"They didn't come down till after lunch, they waited for me to be working in the garden so they could come steal food back up to their room. It's been locked all day, I can't hear what they are saying, you know they waited for me to fall asleep before they came down to gather more food; I only saw them as they sprinted back up the stairs." Remus should have known better, he should have just kept his secret a secret.

"That is it." Rose was angry as she stood up heading for the stairs.

"Rose don't" Remus sighed, he had long gotten use to this of other people.

"No, I raised Mia to be a much better person than this and I know Lily would want better of Harry as well." She marched up the stairs and banged on the door.

It creaked open as Mia looked up at her mother, guilt written in her eyes but before she could say a word Rose's harsh tone spoke.

"Dinner will be in an hour. I expect you and Harry washed and downstairs, no exceptions." Rose nodded as she made her point clear and left.

Dinner was painful, the only talk was between the cutlery as it occasionally hit the glass plates, the small tings and scrapes echoed through the house. Harry and Mia's eyes didn't leave their plates, nor did Remus' as Rose intensely looked between the three of them, eventually she snapped.

"What is going on with you two?!" Rose banged down the cup of water she had just drank from, startling everyone else.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled

"Nothing? Remus told me what you two did today, hiding up in your room. What is wrong? Do you need us to talk you through stuff?" Rose looked down softer at them, hoping they just didn't understand.

"NO we understand just FINE!" Mia jumped out of her seat

"What?" Her mother taken back by the outburst.

"You lied to us mum!" Mia looked to Harry for confirmation

"Yeah you both lied to us for WEEKS and in return we are not going to talk to you." Harry nodded his head

"Yeah for the same amount of time you've been lying!" Mia pointed out

"Go to your room." Rose said, her voice quiet yet so strong, the children complied.

Remus and Rose finished dinner in the same silence it had started in. The next morning Remus was gone, nothing but a note left in his wake. Rose storming into the Harry's room, Mia obviously had spent the night in his room but both of them were already awake as they quickly hid the book they were reading. Rose shoved the note in their faces.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_I am sorry I caused your family so much pain, do not be angry at the children they have all the right to fear me. It was lovely getting to know you all, I wish you all the best._

_Moony_

"What!" Mia looked to Harry in horror, Rose fuming down at them

"He wasn't meant to leave" Harry whispered.

"Oh god this is all my fa-" Mia began to chock, eventually coughing up a little green leaf.

"What is that?" Rose's eyes zoned in on the small crumpled piece of green, she recognised it immediately

"Harry spit it out." Rose demanded, Harry complying as he pulled out the Mandrake leaf from his gum.

"Oh no.." Rose sighed, her beautiful children had been attempting to turn into Animagus and now Remus could be anywhere.

A search began, Harry and Mia rode together with their owls, and Eeva soared above as Rose was on all fours as she took in her animagus form, tracking Remus on the ground. They all stuck together heading for a small little town, Rose had picked up his scent. Sure enough there he was, suitcase trailing behind him as he went to board the Knight bus; stopping as he heard Rose's voice calling out. Rose eventually made it to stand next to him, completely out of breath, Eeva and the owls perching on the fence next to them and Harry and Mia flying down to dismount their broomsticks; both of them crashing into Remus as they hugged him.

"We are so sorry." Mia cried into his jacket.

"We didn't want you to leave!" Harry looked up at Remus, tears in his eyes.

"They had the leaf of a Mandrake in their mouths. They spent the entire night reading about werewolves, that's why they didn't come down till after lunch, they were actually asleep." Rose smiled brightly, her own eyes threatening to tear up.

"Yeah and we only got mad because we thought it would be a good reason not to talk!" Mia had thought their plan fool proof.

"So when you were racing up the stairs while I slept?" Remus clicked everything together.

"We had stolen the leaves from the garden and didn't want you to find out." Harry smiled sheepishly avoiding eye contact, it was the same smile James had whenever he got caught.

"So you were trying to…" Remus' eyes darting to Rose who nodded, these stupid kids had done exactly what their fathers had done when they found out.

"So this is all a really cute moment and all but is anyone actually hoping on the bus?" The young ticket master groaned as they all shook their heads; no one was leaving.

The full moon came and went without issue, Hagrid had spoilt the kids rotten as Remus and Rose just explored the forest in their animal forms. Remus had been left rather sore and even got sick, however Mia and Harry happily looked after him and nursed him till he was better, even though he insisted he was fine. The holidays just continued to fly by, Ron and Hermonie came to visit, Ginny popping over as well. Harry and Mia even had a few play dates with Draco, always at his house but still they did tend to get along. Rose went to work and would come home, Remus would tend to the garden and house, reading books or entertaining the kids in his free time. None of them had change so to say but in the same sense everything had changed, a family of three had become four and it was only seen in the smallest of details.

For example the pyjamas, a simple outfit for bed that differs for each individual and it was Molly who first pointed out the small changes that had happened. Rose had been brought up in Malfoy Manor, her childhood filled with everything she wanted and only the finest of everything and as such she had always worn silk pyjamas and it was a guilty pleasure that never left her. However every Christmas for at least a week she was always seen sleeping in her hand knitted jumper from Molly. Mia on the other hand had been a scavenger, from her earliest years she tended to wear her mother's lazy shirts to bed with whatever pants she could find. When Harry was brought into the family he became her next victim but was quickly moved aside for Remus who had the biggest shirts that somehow always smelt like chocolate. Harry had, in Remus' words, a style similar to his father however it was more of a lingering effect from living with the Dursley's, he wore tracksuit pants and just a plain top but through living with Remus he had found a love for flannelette pants instead. Remus had been dubbed the King of Matching Flannelette Pyjamas one winter in the Gryffindor common room, he loved his matching sets and took pride in them however after the war was gone and he was left with nothing the pyjamas he once wore proudly began to wear and were torn and ragged by the time he moved in. It had been Rose who mentioned to Molly Remus' lack of matching pyjamas, she had often found it comical when they were in The Order and so she had planned to buy him more however Molly also decided that a knitted pair was also needed and these quickly became Remus' favourite pair and were always replenished every birthday and Christmas. It wasn't in a big way anyone changed but rather in the smallest most magical ways that they did and that is how the family was formed.

It was the night before school started, it also was the night of the full moon, Remus had left earlier to travel on foot and would meet Rose at their designated spot later. Rose had stayed to make sure the kids were tucked in safely, Hagrid was busy on the school grounds and Ron had manage to get himself grounded, though he swears it was the twins fault, either way it stopped him from having friends over; Mia and Harry were intent they could stay one night on their own. They already had movies set out, a fort built up, a secret stash of lollies provided by Remus and the pair was overly excited for some quality time.

"Now there is pizza that I've charmed to keep warm, do try and wait for dinner to eat it." Rose kissed them, her eyes lingering, perhaps she should just stay here or drop them at the Weasley's; Molly would understand.

"Mum we are FINE" Mia rolled her eyes for the fifth time that minute.

"Yeah I mean how many charms did you put on this place?" Harry reminded her of the entire day her and Remus spent together casting every protective spell they knew.

"Ok ok, I'm leaving." Rose looked out the window the sun was low but there was still at least an hour of sunlight. "But if you get scarred or you just want more company you will have to use Eeva, we are out of Floo powder." Rose added as she embraced them one last time.

"WE KNOW!" A unified front began to push her out the door

/

"Perhaps I should just pop home, I have time right?" Rose looked at a sun that was already half set.

"Will you shut up and enjoy a sunset." Remus said with a strained voice, he could feel the moon tugging at him.

"Fine…" She grumbled to herself, it was a rather romantic setting, if it wasn't for the fact they had not touched on the romantic side of their friendship and that one of them would soon be tearing into a massive monster.

Once transformed Remus and Rose began their usual interaction of going around the forest that did eventually back onto their backyard, however they were miles away with spells to cancel any smells or sounds from the house. Rose also tended to sway Remus if he did stray too close for her comfort, she quite enjoyed these nights, it was almost playful as they trotted through the forest, occasionally chasing the bats and running through shallow lakes. Rose had taken to drinking from a lake, they must have ran for ten minutes straight after something had caught Remus' eye. Rose was about to sit down and enjoy a rest as Remus looked calm, however he wasn't, he was listening, looking and in an instant he was dashing through the trees; Rose struggling to see his hind legs as she tried to keep up. It has only taken her moments to realise where he was heading; home.

Rose's legs had never worked so hard, her heart beat thumped through her body at a rate she had never felt; yet she wasn't fast enough. Every time she thought she made ground Remus would power faster, eventually they broke into the yard, the house in clear sight, Rose resorted to barking as she ran, she could see the lights on inside; they had stayed up past their bed time. Harry and Mia heard the commotion and opened the back door only to see a terrifying large beast racing directly for them. They screamed locking the door and moving to the window, the charms would work and would stop him in only a few metres. They didn't. Rose cursed whatever force had stopped her charms, Remus had broken the barrier and was moments off breaking into the house and he did with tremendous force.

Mia and Harry screamed as they dashed to the other side of the room, straight for their wands as they watched the creature slowly pull itself out the rubble that was their door. The man they had come to love was clearly nowhere to be seen as it beared vicious fangs and made an advance. Rose came from the side, tackling Remus to the ground again, Eeva joined in on the action as she squawked and scratched at the werewolf who picked up and tossed Rose straight into the bookshelf, she crumbled into her human form screaming at the kids to run

"GO! NOW!" was all she managed before she once again turned into her animagus, making another dead run at Remus who was now extremely agitated.

Harry and Mia listened to their mother "Eeva!" Mia cried out, the bird complying and in a magnificent burst of flames the children vanished.

A small teachers meeting was being held in the Great-Hall as the first years and the Beginning of Year Feast was discussed. It was a generally boring conversation, Severus looked as though he would rather be dead than spend more time with Lockhart who was once again talking about his latest book. McGonagall just about agreeing with Severus in the Lockhart department, however she did enjoy inspecting the list of new comers. No one had expected the brilliant and intense burst of flame that delivered a highly aggravated Phoenix and two small frantically crying children.

"He is going to kill her!" Mia's terrified voice screeched to Dumbledore who raced to be by the side of the children, inspecting for wounds.

"Is the moon full tonight?" Dumbledore look to McGonagall who solemnly nodded, Dumbledore took mere seconds to vanish.

"What is happening?" McGonagall put a hand on Mia's shoulder, the contact sending the girl into hysterics as she wept into McGonagall's arms.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid walked in to see the small figures, his heart instantly sinking "Oh no."

It was early in the morning when Harry stirred, in turn waking Mia, there was a few small moments were the confusion hazed their memory of the night before. Then reality struck hard as they jumped to attention, looking around at the small space they were in; it was familiar and a friendly face stood at the end of the bed. They were in Hagrid's hut, sharing his bed as neither could remember making it here but they remembered what drove them to Hogwarts

"What happened!" Mia yelled rather than asked, surely Dumbledore was back.

"It's ok, your mum is fine." Hagrid shuffled toward them with a soft face as he patted Mia's head and wiped away some tears.

"We need to get back." Harry flung the sheets off as he jumped to the ground.

"No!" Hagrid said with a bit too much hast and worry

"Your mum wanted you to stay here, school starts today and we can't have you being late now can we?" Hagrid's smile was forced but still brought a small amount of calm to Harry.

"What about Remus?" Mia was still sniffling, wiping the goo from her nose on her sleeve

"He is good, I guess, he was worried about you." Hagrid shook his head that man would not easily forgive himself for this.

"When can we see them?" Mia looked up at their big friend

"You can go home at Christmas, they have sent your belongings and owls with the Weasley's on the train." Hagrid smiled and easily picked Mia out of the bed and moved the children to the kitchen, a small feast laid out for them.

"We should write letters for them." Harry mumbled as he stuffed some egg in his face

"Yeah Remus is probably beside himself." Mia was slower with her food intake as she was still processing the night

"We should send him chocolate!" Harry smiled, chocolate helps everything.

"Yes! and a photo for mum, she will want to see us!" Mia knew how much her mother would be worrying.

"Well eat up and we will see what we can do eh?" Hagrid let out one of his big belly laughs, these children had been through a horrid ordeal and yet they only wished to help Remus and Rose.

The trio spent the day together collecting chocolate from the kitchen, finding an old camera stored in the muggle studies room and racing around the empty halls as Hagrid struggled to keep up with the fast duo. There was never a dull moment as Hagrid occupied their minds with tricks and games and with an empty castle as their playground it was a rather fun day. Lunch time came and McGonagall appeared and informed Harry and Mia the elves had prepared some lunch in the great hall as her and Hagrid shared a hushed conversation.

"How is she?" Hagrid's eyes never left the children who were racing to the great hall.

"She will live, but she is in a bad state; had it not been for the children..." McGonagall shook her head at the thought of such a loss

"Remus?" Hagrid asked and McGonagall looked a bit taken back "The children worry for him."

"He is a bit battered and not taking it well but over all ok." McGonagall nodded as the children sat down and waited for Hagrid to join them, Mia swiping Harry's hand away, reminding him of his manners.

"Now what do we have here?" Hagrid walked away from McGonagall as he had to lift the seat to fit beside the children.

Meanwhile Rose was yet to wake as Remus had yet to sleep as he sat by her side, her body was more bruised than it was not, her fresh wounds still bright red with the worst of the wounds still gaping open to allow some bleeding. Molly had to redress the wounds every hour, apply potions every two hours, and Remus merely sat there starring at her chest as it slowly rose and fell; praying for it not to stop again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Snakes**

It had been a week and Remus and Rose were becoming permanent fixtures in the Weasley house, Remus had travelled back to Rose's house and with Arthur's help they had put the broken house back together. Rose however was a lot harder to heal, her wounds were taking time since they had been inflicted whilst in animagus form. Most of her days were spent asleep or she could be found shuffling around in an attempt to help Molly, Molly was of course chasing after her and insisting she stay still. Remus wouldn't talk about it, Rose was too tired to push it and Molly and Arthur were staying the hell out of it. It was late in the week when a ministry owl tapped on the glass window, Remus was helping Arthur outside whilst Rose was idly watching Molly cook.

"It's for you dear." Molly handed the small yet very official letter over

"What is it?" Remus asked as he stood in the doorway, they had all been waiting for Rose to speak.

"I lost my job." Rose just huffed and discarded the paper without a care

"You are injured they have to let you take the time off." Arthur riled up in defence as he snatched the paper for inspection

"I have no medical certificate and I won't be getting one, any healer would recognise these wound." Rose had stayed strong and risked her own life because she feared what would happen if it got out that Remus attacked her, attacked the children. "I didn't like the job anyway." It was true, it was much below her power and skills, however in the eyes of the ministry she was nothing more than a blood traitor who dropped out of school.

"I knew something like this would happen." Remus chastised himself collapsing into a chair

"You had no way of predicting those barriers would fail." Rose was still racking her brain over what had gone wrong.

"I knew I could harm you though, I knew that I would enter your life and the children's and manage to screw it up." Remus growled at himself

"Remus we have talked about this you are not to blame." Rose let out a heavy sigh, she was tired and not in the mood to reassure him.

"Oh but he is." Lucius' cold tongue cut through the room and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Lucius?" Rose was stunned by his sudden appearance, as was everyone else, however just as quickly as he appeared he was across the room, a firm grip wrenching around Remus' collar.

"You filthy beast, how dare you lay a hand on her." Lucius' words dripped with venom as they seared into Remus and they would have continued had he not been abruptly removed by Rose.

"Lucius!" Rose's eyes glared death into him

"Rose we should leave this place." Lucius spared a moment to give a degrading look around the humble home of the Weasley's.

"I think not brother. These are my friends after all." Rose straighten herself up, her voice was as harsh as her stare.

"Look at the squaller you are in, you should have come to the manner and locked that monster up." Lucius sent a pointed look to all other occupants of the room.

_SLAP_ the sound resonated around the deadly silent room as a fuming Rose clenched her fist as a warning of a much more painful whack.

"So we are doing this the hard way…" Lucius drawled out as he quickly recomposed himself, fixing a strand of hair with his snake head wand.

"You will apologize to my friends." Rose stressed out the words through gritted teeth, why did she ever think he had changed?

"I will do no such thing. You will come with me and leave these people, no charges need to be made." Lucius' self-righteous tone shone through as he instantly headed to the door, Rose being dragged in his clenched fist.

"I will not." Rose yanked her arm from his grip, unable to hold back a harsh wince, pain jolted through her body.

"All it will take is a whisper to the right people and the ministry will be knocking down this door and taking that monster to where it belongs." Lucius sneered again as Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"You stupid bastard." Rose tsked and before Lucius could even draw out his wand he was thrown at the nearest wall, Rose inches from his face. "How dare you threaten my friends, my _family_, I should never have put my trust back in you." She spat as she released her grip allowing him to fall to the ground.

"I will do it you know." Lucius was convinced he would leave with his sister in tow.

"Oh brother you seem to forget that while you may know our secrets, I know ten times more about you." Rose lowered her glare as her voice ran cold.

"I see where you stand, still betraying blood and family for a bunch of traitors and outcast." Lucius went to take his leave, sending a rather point glare down at the Weasley's.

"Better than a murderer." Rose sneered to his back, watching as he disappeared.

"Come on love let's get you to a seat." Molly and Arthur had to help Rose to the couch, her weak body now exhausted.

"Thank you." Remus muttered as he passed her some tea, sitting down next to her as she lifted her feet and placed them in his lap.

"For what?" Rose wondered as she sipped her white tea - no sugar.

"It mustn't have been easy to turn your back on your brother." Remus knew Rose had struggled all those years ago when they had chosen opposites sides of a bloody war.

"It's one of those things that gets easier with practice." Rose joked it off as they sat back in silence, Molly and Arthur joining them as they all sat around quietly sipping tea.

"I fear my brother was behind the other night." Rose was the first to state what was on everyone's mind.

"He may be cruel but he would have known the children were at the house." Remus was the last person who wanted to defend the man but still, putting innocent children at such risk.

"This is the man who helped torture his own sister." Rose's voice was laced with hatred "Besides he constantly made comments about us living together, he wasn't a huge fan of Harry either." Rose had thought she had hushed her brother's small comments long ago.

"There is no way to prove it though." Remus pointed out that it was useless knowing who had done it with the lack of evidence.

"True but I know my brother, this won't be his last attempt to hurt us." Rose quietly mulled over what would be his next move.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did he give us a knowing look?" Arthur was the first to bring it up, he had just sensed something from that snake that put him on edge.

"He did seem awfully smug about something." Remus had seen the look as well.

"Don't worry Arthur, we will get down to the bottom of this." Rose smiled in assurance, after all how bad could it be?

/

"My darlings are home!" Rose made an overly dramatic scene as she clutched her children to her chest as they departed the train

"Mummm." They groaned out, their voices muffled in her thick coat.

"Children." Remus was a bit coyer around them but they quickly enveloped him in their own hug.

"Now, now we need to get a move on, it is freezing!" Rose mustering her troops as they headed home.

"Why did you not write!" Rose screeched over the dinner table.

"Because we were afraid you would react like this." Harry mumbled, they had just broken the news about the happenings at Hogwarts.

"This is very serious." Remus reprimanded them in a stern voice.

"Yeah but Dumbledore can handle it." Mia pointed out their headmaster was force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah having multiply muggle-borns attacked is handling it." Rose tsked in annoyance, she knew why Dumbledore was keeping her unaware as she was already considering pulling the children out of Hogwarts.

"Lockhart is planning to start a duelling club!" Harry piped up trying to soften the news they had just delivered

"Great! May as well kill you now and get it over with." Rose sarcastically rolled her eyes, she knew Lockhart was as useful as a baby mandrake.

"You won't learn anything off that fool." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Then you can teach us!" Mia's option was actually rather smart, it was past time they learnt how to defend themselves.

/

"Now what is your most important weapon?" the backyard was now a class room, Remus taking centre stage.

"Your wand!" Mia raised her's pointedly

"Well done Miss Black." Remus smiled, they were all having a bit too much fun

"Now the best spells are those that are simple. Your disarming and defensive spells are the simplest but are most crucial." Remus and Rose then stood across from each other and on the count of three sparks flew as they verbally spun spells towards each other, eventually calling a tie.

"Now your turn." Remus motioned for Mia and Harry to join in, their technique is what mainly failed them at first, each of them taking blows until they could eventually hold a decent battle.

"Alright so this is all good when facing another wizard, but unfortunately wizards are not the only monsters out there." Remus nodded as Rose conjured a snake and then built it to lurk ten feet above them; the children at the time completely unaware of why they had chosen a giant snake.

Christmas Eve was a beautiful day, Mia and Harry had been shaking present boxes all day as Rose would shoo them away and Remus would drop hints with a mischievous grin. Everything was perfectly crafted, the tree was supplied by Hagrid and the decoration was up to Harry and Mia as they sprayed fake snow and filled every branch with tinsel and ornaments. They had visited Lily and James that morning and gave their respects as Harry and Rose caught them up on what had been happening. Now the children were sound asleep with their heads filled with the sweet dreams of the day they would wake up too, Rose merely pottered around as she placed the final gifts under the tree, Remus sitting by the fire with a tea and a book as Rose created a small bit of mistletoe to sit above the fire.

Morning came and two excited children woke up before the sun as two tired adults were hastily rushed down the stairs. The children each got a gift first, from Rose they ripped into the boxes to find some new school supplies tailored in the Gryffindor colours to which they both got delight. Remus was the next to receive a gift of chocolate from Harry with Rose opening a present from Mia to see a beautiful silver bracelet. The circle of gifts continued until the only ones to remain were for their guest which would arrive very soon. The Weasley gang rocked up first and were closely followed by the loud splutters of Hagrid's bike as he pulled up, and for reasons lost to the children the Malfoy's never showed the entire time. The lunch was massive, Harry admitted that Rose's banquet could put the Hogwarts elves to shame as food spanned the bench end to end and filled everyone's stomach. After lunch and a quick exchange of gifts the children were out in the snow, playing with new toys and rugged up in newly acquired jumpers and scarfs as snowballs began to fly through the air. The adults sat on the back patio sipping tea to keep warm as they quietly discussed the issue of the Chamber of Secrets, the whole event was running rather smoothly until a rogue snowball hit Rose square on the back of the head. Silence fell as everyone stiffened, the children quick to point at Harry they all backed away as Rose turned, not a scowl on her face but rather a devious smile as she raced down to tackle Harry into the snow. The fight now got bigger as the adults built their fort and sent an onslaught of balled up snow straight for their children. The laughter was as intense as the game, Hagrid was a big target but his snow balls were twice as big and hard to avoid as Rose had no reserve in using her magic, Remus' heightened senses made him a tough opponent with Arthur and Molly a deadlier combo than the twins.

The fun ran straight into the evening and as Remus and Arthur created the bonfire everyone gathered around as Mia found the stash of marshmallows to share. Everyone rugged up around the fire, under blankets as they paired off to snuggle for warmth Remus and Rose found each other under a blanket as their breath was still roughed up from the run around and for a moment they shared a lingering look.

As the moon hung high in the sky every shared goodbye hugs as Molly made sure her children cleaned up whatever was theirs and made sure everything was in order as they departed. It was late and after an eventful day Harry and Mia claimed to be too tired to help clean. Remus and Rose slowly did their thing as they charmed dishes, wiped tables, started the fire place and made two cups of tea to end a day. Rose came to sit by Remus who was finishing off his book with such a contempt smile on his face she couldn't help but smile herself. Christmas had been a success but the night was not yet over and as Remus put down his book he misjudged the table and it fell off the edge, both of them moving to retrieve it. Their hands met on the book, beside the fire, under the mistletoe as the stars aligned and gave the pair a chance to become a couple. Their eyes met, faces drew closer, they had so quickly fell into this perfect family act they had never found time to explore a relationship between themselves. Slowly their lips met, warm and gentle their bodies drew close and for a few moments they were one but they soon retracted. Sitting on the floor in silence as Rose gently touched her lips, they had not felt such things in a long time and Remus just sat in shock as he could not remember such a thing.

"That was ahh.." Remus looked for a way to put it

"It was umm.." Rose looked around until her eyes met his, they found the same expression and laughed

"There just too much of a past." Remus sighed as their laughter stopped, they had been friends for so long now it just felt off.

"Yeah I have never kissed Lucius but I imagine it is much the same." Rose laughed and poked out her tongue.

"Yeah well James kissed me once." Rose raised an eyebrow and Remus just shook his head "Long story but yeah let's leave that comparison there." Remus laughed as they moved to the couch

"Promise me something?" Rose snuggled into Remus as she sipped on some tea

"Anything." Remus had already predicted what she was going to say

"Grow old with me." She sniffed to hold back whatever emotion she felt

"There are worse people to grow old with and who knows perhaps in time you will find another but I will stay, I promise." Remus smiled, Rose was still a beautiful woman that any man would be luckily to have.

"Hey you could find someone too but I call dibs on remaining your number one girl." Rose joked and poked at his side

"Sorry you are going to have to settle for number two." Remus laughed at Rose's disgusted face

"And who is my competition for number one?" She scoffed

"Mia wins, hands down." Remus smiled at Rose's small surprise that turned into the most graceful smile and they settled in to finish their tea.

Holidays came and went rather quickly for the small family, they spent most days duelling and practicing magic during the day and wasting the nights around fires and mini feasts. Mia and Harry had noticed Rose no longer went to work but they did not dare mention it, after all it gave them more time as a family. Still the break came to a quick end and in a blink of an eye they were all saying goodbye.

"Now promise me you will not go after the Chamber of Secrets." Rose firmly looked into her children's eyes.

"We promise." Harry nodded along with Mia but for some reason a pit still sat in Rose's stomach, this would not end well.

"I want you to keep Eeva with you." Rose stroked the loyal Phoenix's head "Keep them safe." The bird nodded with understanding as their eyes connected.

/

"Mum is going to kill us." Mia whispered to Harry as they looked down at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"On the bright side a giant snake might get to us first." Harry smiled at his own joke, the pair holding hands as they jumped after Ron and Lockhart.

They had barely lasted ten minutes underground when Lockhart sent the whole place crumbling down, Harry running and crashing into Mia to push her out of the way. The pair laid still as the dust settled and small pebbles filtered down, Harry the whole time wrapping his body around Mia's as they waited till it was safe to move. Ron was then stuck on the other side, leaving Mia and Harry to forge on ahead until they came across a rather intricate door.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this is the door to the Chamber of Secrets." Mia joked as they both grabbed their wands out.

"I'm going to summon for Eeva." Harry flicked his wand before he stood up to the door decorated by snakes and speaking his new found language.

"That is still creepy." Mia whispered as the door slowly creaked open revealing Ginny's body, the children running towards her, their wands still at the ready.

"She's so cold." Harry looked up to Mia who now had her wand pointed at the boy approaching them, her eyes were cold and fixed however her wand betrayed her as it shook.

"She won't wake up." The boy taunted, Harry recognising him from the diary.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry was so confused

"That's Tom Riddle?" Mia questioned, Harry had told her about his experience with the diary but it had been stolen before he had a chance to show her.

"Yes I am Tom Riddle, well the memory of him. Soon the curse will be complete though and she will be dead and I will be very much alive." Tom grinned in triumph, slightly taken back as Mia threw a spell straight at him; it went straight through his body.

"You stupid little girl." Tom threatened as he launched at her, Harry then trying to stun him but to no avail.

"I am but a memory for now." Tom lectured the two children on how he was tied to the book and eventually revealing his true identity

"You can't hurt us if you are only a memory." Harry smirked, they could take Ginny straight to the infirmary and she would be safe.

"Be ready to face the most powerful wizard that ever lived." Tom Riddle boasted and laughed at what he was about to accomplish.

"I didn't know Dumbeldore was here." Mia smirked as she starred down the most evil wizard to have lived.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere mention of me." The young Voldemort spat out

"Dumbledore will never be gone, only a fool would think otherwise." Harry yelled back, suddenly a brilliant cry alerted everyone to the soaring phoenix

"Eeva!" Mia yelled out with a smile

"No its Fawke's, with the sorting hat." Harry's puzzled expression didn't change when he managed to catch the hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his heroes, a pigeon and a hat. You are going to need a lot more than that to defeat my basilisk." Tom Riddle whipped around to summon his monster.

"Stay together, attack at separate times. Do you remember your spells?" Mia whispered as they began to back up, the large snake slipping out of its cage.

Harry and Mia instantly began the fight, though their plan to stay together had failed in seconds as they had to leap out of the way of the snake's massive jaws. They thought they were screwed until Fawkes returned, this time with Eeva, they both attacked the snake giving Harry and Mia time to reconnect. The plan they had was solid however none of their plans tended to go right and this was no exception.

"HARRY!" Mia screamed, she had slipped while climbing up the wall for a better vantage point; the loud thud of her body hitting the ground now had the Basilisks full attention as it drew away from Harry and launched itself towards her.

In his desperate sprint towards her Harry had slipped, his wand skidding away from him as he frantically tried to think of something, that is when the sword appeared, a brilliant silver handle with the brightest ruby Harry had ever seen. He knew in an instant that it was Dumbledore's gift, so he snatched it up and with Eeva's help he was lifted off the ground and soaring above the basilisk which was preparing to strike down at a defenceless Mia. Harry never considered himself a vicious person, never would he tell someone he was capable of killing anything but when he heard Mia scream, when he saw her trying to squirm away; he snapped. In that moment he dropped down from above the unaware basilisk the sword effortlessly piercing through the skull. The basilisk jerked violently sending Harry flying as it whacked its own head against the walls as the creature of legend let out it's final screech.

"You may have defeated the Basilisk but Ginny is all but gone." Riddle laughed as Mia forced herself up on what must have been a broken leg, hobbling towards Ginny, a smile on her face.

"You said your memory was preserved in the diary?" Mia questioned tauntingly as she pulled it out from Ginny's hands, revealing the basilisk's fang that had conveniently been knocked out during the snake's final moments.

"No." The boy launched for her but it was too late, the book oozed as he screamed; Mia stabbing it again and again until there was silence and Ginny finally breathed.

"Harry?" Mia groaned from where she laid next to a frantic Ginny.

"Still alive." He groaned as his sword was now used as a walking stick.

"I didn't mean to-" Ginny was frantic as she looked between her two idols

"We know, its ok Ginny, you are safe now; we all are." Harry smiled as he collapsed down next to them.

"Speak for yourself, I wasn't joking when I said mum will kill us." Mia groaned, suddenly the Basilisk didn't seem so bad.

"I was trying to be optimistic." Harry joked and laughed as they realised what they had just done.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rose screeched at the top of her lungs, the portraits in Dumbledore's office even cowering from her glare "How many time must I say don't go looking for danger? How many times are you two going to try and get yourselves killed?" She was pacing back and forth in large strides, sending down glares that mimicked that of the basilisks. "So much has been sacrificed for you two and here you are throwing it all away, Harry your parents died so you could live, is this how you are going to repay them?" Rose snapped finally, she realised the harshness of her words but was too stubborn to back down.

"We didn't mean for it to happen that way but Ginny was going to die." Harry shuffled his feet, he couldn't even look up.

"We barely saved her as it was." Mia backed up Harry, it was true if another moment had been spared they would all be mourning Ginny Weasley's death and fighting off Voldemort.

"Yes that was very brave of you." Remus praise was short lived as Rose sent daggers into him "But very irresponsible." He quickly made up his words.

"They were incredibly lucky, not many second year students can defeat an ancient creature and bring down Voldemort." Dumbledore was practically beaming with pride.

"It wasn't luck, we used our skills." Mia defended their hard work, even if they had just managed to avoid near death.

"Yeah Remus we used the spells you taught us." Harry's chest buffed out with a bit of pride.

"Yes well get use to spending time with us, you are grounded for the whole summer." Rose crossed her arms but her face was softer now.

They all said their goodbyes as Mia and Harry still had a feast to attend and wished to travel home on the train with Hermonie and Ron, Remus smiling as he hugged them together assuring them that Rose would calm down later. When Remus and Rose rocked home they were practically bomb-barded with gifts, the living room looked as though someone had died; fresh picked flowers, chocolates, some delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen.

"Molly?" Rose was still in shock as she rounded her kitchen corner, she was almost knocked on the floor by the force of the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered in her ear, the woman had clearly been crying for ages; Ginny just sat on a breakfast stool idly watching.

"Oh Molly it is Harry and Mia you need to thank." Rose's heart melted

"I plan to, as soon as they come home I had hoped they would be joining us." Molly turned back around, fussing herself in the kitchen; Arthur and Remus exchanging handshakes and taking their conversation out to the garden.

"Yes well they really wanted to travel home on the train. How are you feeling Ginny?" Rose stroked the girl's soft hair and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm ok." The girl whispered, she sounded like death.

"Yes well she is safe now and that's what matters." Molly gave a long look at her precious daughter.

"Well when the others get home you must come around for dinner, Harry and Mia will be thrilled to see you." Rose smiled as Ginny seemed to perk up.

They stuck to it too, the very same day the children got home was the night a feast happened, the children got to play, the adults enjoyed some much needed fire whisky and everyone was completely happy and most important they were all safe. Dinner had ended by a bonfire outside, Marshmallows cooking as children eagerly waited for the delicious dessert.

"That sounds awesome!" Harry smiled at Ron who had just told him about his family's latest influx of money and most importantly how they were spending it.

"Yeah, even Scabbers is coming, just don't tell mum." Ron whispered the last part, he knew Charlie would love to see his old pet again.

"So you are gone for the whole holidays?" Mia whinged at Ginny, Hermonie was also travelling for the summer.

"We will be back a week before school starts." Ginny tried to soften the news for her friend.

"Great a whole holidays stuck looking at that ugly mutt." Mia made a pointed look to Harry whose face curled up at the insult.

Late into the night when the moon and star shone brightly the Weasley's said their goodbyes, they were departing for Romania in the coming days and had much to organise. Rose and Remus just quietly began packing away the mess left from the night, Harry and Mia saying goodnight and trudging up the stairs, there was an eerie silence left when the children's doors shut.

"We need the money." Rose said as she charmed the dishes

"Not that badly." Remus retorted as he wiped over the bench

"We have a right to it." Rose flicked on the kettle

"The cost is too much, I know you don't want to do it." Remus sighed as he lit the fire in the fireplace

"I want to do this Remus." She walked over with two cups of freshly brewed tea, with no sugar for her and one for Remus

"I can find work, you can find work. There are other ways." Remus tried to reason

"A job that allows you the time off you need, one that won't go crazy if they find out about you? Let's not forget I got fired from my last job, it was hard enough being a school dropout now I have that to my name." Rose's reasoning was more valid.

"At least let me come with you." Remus finally gave in, they needed the money

"No this is something I have to do alone." Rose may have been cuddled up beside Remus but a small chill ran down her spine; she had to face Sirius Black alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Sirius Black

**Chapter Seven: Sirius Black**

_Click. Click. Click. _The sound echoed around the Ministry as a woman donned in black purposely strutted through the corridors, an aura of power radiating from every step. A pale face perfectly structured, you may have confused her with a porcelain doll at first glance, blue eyes shone against the pale face with lips painted in a shade of fresh blood. Almost white hair trailed down her back, perfectly straight with not a strand out of place, she made everyone falter as she glided past. However her face was stern and unforgiving as she spared no glances to the people around her.

"Rose!" Fudge's overly enthusiastic smile was shot down by a stern look as they shook hands briefly.

"Morning." Her voice was cold and sharp and for anyone that knew her it was rather out of place.

"Well let's get going I suppose, this way." He guided her through hallways, as he muttered some form of light conversation.

"You may as well take a seat, there was a slight hold up at the prison. Won't be long." The aging man's lips peeled into a thin smile.

"I'm fine." The statue of a woman stood her ground

"The Weasley's hey?" Fudge smiled at the cover of the newspaper "Couldn't happen to nicer people."

"Yes you are right." A small smile flickered on Rose's face as she looked at the picture, such a big happy family, a small rat sat on Ron's shoulders making a small laugh escape her lips "You should have heard how angry Molly was when she found that rat." Fudge inspected the photo further laughing with her "She made Ron send it straight back, now I'm stuck looking after it."

"I've heard about those boys, the older ones are very well presented and the younger ones well…" Fudge shook his head, the antics of the twins were always a good laugh when Dumbledore cared to share a story.

"Yes well-" Rose was cut off by the clunking of a steel door opening, metal scraping against metal as a cage was pushed up from the ground to the centre of the room.

"Sirius Black." Fudge looked between the couple, Rose looked a picture of clean perfection while Sirius' tattered garments and worn body made him look as though he was pulled from a grave.

It was Sirius' reaction which was most interesting, he had been unaware as to why he was pulled from his cell and had thought for sure his time had come. Yet there she stood, it was as if she hadn't aged a day and yet had seen a million years; he would have crumbled had it not been for the tight confinement he found himself in. Rose looked at the shadow of the man she once knew, physically forcing herself not to react or backtrack as she stared into his eyes searching for the soul that was no longer there. It seemed like millennia as they took in what the other had become, as Sirius realised what he truly lost the night he was locked up. It had been mere moments when Sirius broke the tension.

"Why?" His broken voice whispered at first, Rose had to move closer to try and hear but she had barely taken two steps when he screamed out "I thought you dead!" his whole face twisted in angst, a stunned Rose just stared at him blankly; how far he had fallen. "I deserve to know." He pleaded.

"You deserve nothing!" Rose cracked, her wand pressed against his neck, her body pressed against the cage that halted his retreat. "You deserve the same fate you gave Lily and James." It was then Sirius saw it, only he could, the tears that welled behind her eyes, all the pain of what he did was so clearly carved into her very soul.

"Do it." He practically laughed out how ironic life could be however Rose only saw him as a man gone mad.

"I could." Rose pressed further into his throat stopping his laughter out of the sheer force, Fudge attempting to pull the woman away.

"Go on, do it?" It was now a desperate plea "After all I killed them, I took Lily from you, you will never see her again." Sirius could see his words slash away at her "James will never know his son, he could have killed Harry." That is when she snapped and had it not been for Fudge she would have slayed the piece of meat there and then.

"Death would be mercy." She spat, handing her wand over for safe keeping as she straightened her jacket and carefully guided her hair back into place. "I didn't come here to kill you, or for a reunion, I just want your vault key."

"My money?" He gave her a disgusted look as he reeled up.

"Yes, mine was lost with Lily." Rose gave a pointed glare "Besides you have no use for it."

"Go spend your own fortune Malfoy." Sirius spat at her, infuriated she was just after wealth, Rose's blood boiled at his implication.

"Well you are right, my money would sustain me, however, I don't just look after myself." Rose's lips curled into a most cruel sneer as she watched Sirius put the piece together, shattering himself.

"A b-baby." The broken man began to cry, Rose's cruel side made her smile.

"Yes. Now the key." Rose stood eye to eye with him, she appeared to take joy in his demise

"Grimmauld place. Under my bed." He mumbled, Rose went to give the signal to take him away "but you will need a spell." Sirius smiled as Rose glared him down, realising the trap he had set. "The name for the spell."

"Mia." Rose bit her tongue and cursed herself for letting her hatred cloud better judgement, she had never wanted her baby to cause a smile on his face.

"It's the spell that any Marauder knows." He whispered, Rose once again bashing herself as she released how simple it could have been but she didn't linger on the moment as she signalled for Sirius to be taken.

"Best wipe that smile from your face, I heard the dementors took a shining to you." Rose always had to get the last word in, neither of them broke eye contact as he disappeared below.

"Very good, I will escort you out then." Fudge went to hand back Rose's wand but had to take a longer look at the woman who was frozen to the spot, her hand had the ever so slightest shake.

"I will escort myself out." The woman snapped herself out of her trance taking back her wand and trotting away even faster than how she had come.

Rose apparated home, shedding her black jacket as she entered the warm house Harry and Mia idly watching a movie together as they glanced at her. Remus who was pottering away in the kitchen dropped what he was doing to turn the corner to see Rose calmly say hello to the children before going upstairs; perfectly normal. Rose quietly closed her bedroom door, skilfully flicking off her heels as she undid the zipper to her dress, every move calm and slow as she moved to her joining bathroom. _SMASH_ the mirror that stood above her sink shattered as the crumbled remains fell down into the sink, some scattering on the floor as small bits inserted themselves into Rose's own skin. The woman took no notice as she had to physically clench the sides of the sink to merely stay standing, her chest heavying as though the air had been sucked out of the very room; she remained this way for the next hour. The following hour was spent cleaning herself up, fixing her mirror and redressing in the much comfier clothes she owned before going downstairs to see Harry and Mia had just finished their movie; neither had even noticed her prolonged absence. Remus was sitting at the table with a cup of tea already laid out for her as he sipped on his own, his eyes at the time glued to his book but for the last two hours he had been staring at that staircase.

"I think we should take the children on a holiday." Remus smiled softly as Rose took the seat across from him, thanking him for the tea.

"Where to?" Rose's nose scrunched up, of all the things to talk about Remus chose this.

"Disneyland." Remus revealed the book he had been reading, he had been researching the place all day.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that will be?" Rose kept her voice hushed as they realised the children tuning in to the conversation "We can't go converting so much money, I don't want to go spending it all." Rose had been rather reckless with her first big load of money, she wouldn't be the same with this lot

"Well it is a good thing I got a job then." Remus' small smile turned into a full on grin the moment he saw Rose light up, Harry and Mia had their heads perked above the couch as they listened in.

"Remus that's wonderful! Where? How?" Rose laughed

"Hogwarts, apparently the last Defence Against the Dart Arts teacher cannot even remember his last name yet alone a spell." Remus spared a look over to see Harry and Mia high-five. "Dumbledore came by the house today, he has offered good pay and a full supply of wolfsbain potion, even during the holidays." Remus' felt something rather odd and unfamiliar, it was pride, not self-installed as that was not in his nature but from the look Rose gave him; her pride in him was infectious.

"We must celebrate!" Rose smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she practically jumped out her seat to hug him, Harry and Mia jumped twice as high when they realised where it was they were going.

/

"That was the best trip ever!" Mia gushed as she collapsed onto Harry's bed

"You know you have your own room right?" Harry chuckled as he dumped two handfuls of shopping bags into Mia's room

"Yeah but what's the fun in being in my own room?" Mia rolled over to make some room as Harry went tumbling onto the bed with her.

"It was a pretty cool trip." Harry smiled gently as he finally acknowledged Mia's original statement, it didn't often show anymore but for a brief moment Harry allowed himself to remember where he had been only a couple of years ago.

"Don't do that." Mia scolded him with a firm face but her eyes were soft as she remember the timid boy who use to ask permission to use the bathroom.

"I think about that day all the time, I had no idea who you or Rose were and yet I left with you, if I had of hesitated-" Harry sighed heavily, the Dursley's may have kept him alive but beyond that they had done little else.

"We would have just come back, again and again until you came; us girls are stubborn like that." Mia smiled but she could see Harry still mulling over his past and what could have been his future and so without delay he received a pillow to the face, a war began.

Downstairs was much quieter as Rose poured some tea, Remus picking up both cups and escorting them to the lounge, it had been a rather big couple of days and had left both adults exhausted. The family had gone to Disneyland, Mia and Harry had eaten their weight in food while Remus had gotten lost three times and was eventually forced to hold hands with someone at all times while Rose was busy taking photos and making sure everyone was safe. The older couple sat down and laughed as they reminisced over the trip, rolling their eyes as they heard the commotion of upstairs.

"Are they ever going to sleep?" Remus sighed, the children had been hyperactive the entire trip.

"They are excited let them play." Rose laughed lightly

"When do the school list come out?" Remus ran his hand through his thinning hair; a trait he often blamed the children for.

"Not for another week or so." Rose sighed and realised they would have to start thinking about getting Remus ready for teaching as well as the children for their third year.

The adults continued to make plans for the rest of their holidays, discussing birthday plans along with some more ideas of a quick weekend away and the coming full moons. They barely noticed the children slowly descend the stairs, so they were left unaware when they were bombarded with pillows in a sneak attack from behind. It didn't take long for the adults to grab some of the pillows from the couch and fight back just as hard, everyone was squealing and laughing as Harry broke a pillow, sending a pile of feathers into the air. Rose had Harry pinned against the couch begging for mercy as Mia was on Remus' back screaming as he twirled her around, with all the commotion they had almost missed the sharp rasps on the door. However nothing escaped Remus' senses and everyone hushed as Rose straightened her pyjamas and shuffled towards the door, Remus subconsciously edging towards his wand as Harry and Mia continued to giggle.

"Fudge?" Rose twisted her face as she looked to the man's serious face, he was scarred.

"May I?" He gestured inside and she generously moved to the side

"Children upstairs." Remus quietly put a hand on either shoulder as he pushed them towards the stairs

"But-" They went to argue but when they saw his face they knew to follow orders.

It was a solemn night as Harry and Mia shared a bed, quietly discussing why a stranger comes so late at night and why he would have the power to send such worry into Remus and Rose. They had been waiting to hear them come upstairs, the man had left long ago but the adults had yet to venture to bed. As Harry and Mia were left to wonder what had been said Rose and Remus were left in complete shock as they clutched their wands and held each other tight. Sirius had not just escaped from Azkaban but had been in their house, he knew where they lived and had they not been away Merlin only knows what would have happened. A mad man was on the loose and all the people he would want to hurt now lived together. Once again Harry and Mia made their way down the stairs, it was now in the early hours of the morning and everyone was tired but no one was asleep. They slowly moved to slide on the couch either side of Rose as Remus was bent over on his favourite recliner, eyes pinned to the door.

"Mum what's wrong?" Mia cuddled up to her mum who for the first time in forever flinched away at the touch.

"Rose?" Harry whispered, he had never seen either of them act so strange.

"We need to tell them." Remus' coarse voice croaked out.

"I know." Rose almost whimpered out and the children patiently waited as Rose physically shook herself out of whatever zone she had just been in.

"Mia… Your father." Rose's voice was shaking as she clamped her hands together "Your father… Has escaped from Azkaban." The news fell on silence as everyone let the information sink in.

"How?" Harry was the first to speak.

"We don't know, no one has ever done it before." Remus sighed, Sirius was genius he always had been and now he had turned his mind on them.

"Are we safe?" Mia whispered out, clearly terrified.

"Of course you are darling." Rose finally had snapped herself out of her own self-pity as she saw how terrified her baby was, she wrapped her daughter into a hug. "That man will never touch you, either of you." She opened and arm to Harry who settled in comfortably.

"Never." Remus confirmed as he nodded to Rose who slowly fell asleep with the children as he went to pour himself another cup of tea, his wand never left his hand.

The first week was the hardest, Mia was constantly moody and Harry had to struggle to make her smile while Rose barely slept as she would spend the whole day with the children in sight and spend the nights out on patrol. Remus was tired as he used his senses to hear, see and smell anything and everything but at the same time he was the only thing holding everything together. At nights he would comfort Mia who was suddenly suffering nightmares, during the day he would play with the children and try and get them out in the garden and on their brooms as much as he could. He tried to comfort Rose, supplied her with tea and kind words but was easily brushed off as she starred off into a void. It was the Friday night, for five days Rose had slept less than five hours and she was exhausted, Mia needed her mother and Harry was constantly worried for her; Remus decided to act.

"Come inside." Remus's voice was soft and gentle as he stood behind an unmoving friend

"No." Rose's voice was coarse and told of how tired she was

"He isn't out there." Remus shook his head as Rose starred out at the pitch black forest

"He is." Rose knew he was.

"Sirius is not stupid, he won't come anywhere near the children now that we are aware. Now let Mad-eye and Tonks do their job and come inside." Remus pleaded with her, not for himself but for the children.

For a long time Rose just stood there, the wind couldn't sway her as she clutched at her wand and for a moment Remus thought she had not heard him.

"It's my fault." Rose crashed down to her knees "I told him about Mia, I let my anger and hatred cloud my mind and I snapped. Now he is after her; after both of them." Rose banged her fist into the ground as her body began to shake as every bit of self-hate boiled over.

"It is not your fault. Sirius made his choice, years ago and now we have to deal with it; but as a family, not like this." Remus now knelt beside Rose who slowly leant into his chest.

"It is my fault." She sighed into his jacket

"Fine but you do not need to face this alone." Remus smiled as Rose seemed to finally accept his words as she let out a heavy sigh one could almost see the anger leave her body and with it the strength that had held her up for so long.

Remus had to carry Rose inside, he tucked her in just before Mia woke up in a panic to which he quickly switched rooms to stay with her until she fell asleep, he to fell asleep sitting up against her bed rest. The first week was gone and everything became easier with Rose returning to herself Mia was able to slowly push her fears to the back of her mind as her and Harry dedicated the rest of the holidays to getting her on the Quidditch team. The holidays were coming to an end and during a family night a disaster struck.

"Mum look what I found from a box in the attic." Mia happily showed off the dusty album as her and Harry plopped themselves down in the middle of the lounge.

"Well this should be interesting." Remus chuckled softly from behind his book.

"Remus who is that?" Harry point to a couple that was sitting down laughing at each other, they looked happy as they stared at each other.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, they have a son-" Remus put his book down as the children drew him in with the old pictures.

"Neville's parents…" Mia muttered as she looked closer she could see the resemblance

"Wow mum and dad look so young." Harry smiled as they stopped on a page dedicated to Lily and James, the pair always smiled and if they weren't it was because James was pulling a face; Remus didn't have the heart to say they had died not long after these photos.

"We all were." Remus sighed as he looked up to Rose who was slowly moving closer with a tray of tea.

"So that's Sirius." Mia's voice shook slightly as her hand lingered on a photo, James and Sirius had their arms flung around each other as they smiled brightly, their cheeks holding a ting of red as it spoke of how much they had been drinking.

"Yes, him and James were… close." Remus smiled but it held a sadness that could not be spoken

"Wait is that you?" Harry quickly pointed to a picture with another two boys, Remus was noticeable from his scars and goofy hair; he looked so young.

"Yes back in my prime." Remus laughed as both Harry and Mia made a face, Rose joining them for a laugh

"Who's with you?" Mia looked to the other man, he was shorter and pudgy but had a big cheesy smile

"That's Peter." Remus smiled, he had mentioned Peter in many stories to the children but had never realised they would fail to recognise him.

"Wait no." Mia stilled as she looked at the perfect photo in front of her

"Oh My God." Harry's jaw hit the ground as Remus broke into the laughter as the children continued to stare at the photo of the young Rose Malfoy.

There she stood, clutching at the bottom of what appeared to be an ACDC shirt that was clearly not hers as it hug well below her torso but not low enough as she was clearly trying to cover more up. The girl had short hair that spiked out in every direction and given the mess it was in you could assume she had just woken up, it was the complete opposite to the neatly groomed woman now. What made the picture even more confronting was the tattoos that stretched across one leg and the beginning of another appeared on an arm as it outstretched to promptly flip off whoever was behind the camera. She was clearly laughing while trying to be annoyed at whoever was taking her picture in such a state, she was completely carefree.

"Mum are you wearing pants?" Mia inspected the photo further

"Nope." Rose laughed as Harry and Mia shook their heads in disgust

"Wow you guys sure knew how to party." Harry mused as they continued to flip through photos that showed rooms filled with people drinking and dancing, friends toasting and laughing, lovers kissing and smiling; Rose nor Remus had the heart to tell them they drank to forget the deaths, toasted to those they had lost and loved for at least they had each other for one more night.

"We can still party." Rose scoffed as she gingerly blew on her tea.

"You go to bed at nine." Mia rolled her eyes, but her and Harry were getting an idea

"I could party if I wanted to." Rose defended her honour, she had once drank the great James Potter under the table.

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't throw a party; not a cool one any way." Harry smiled as he put the challenge out.

"You know what? You are on!" Rose nodded with passion as she put her tea down, she knew the children just wanted a party and by Merlin's beard she would deliver a party. "The night before school we shall give you the best send-off ever!"

/

"Come on keep up old man!" Harry taunted Remus as he practically flew laps around him

"Watch it!" Mia scream out to Harry who narrowly avoided a bludger

Rose smiled gentle as she watched the trio out on their broomsticks, on the hand-made, scaled to size replica of a Quidditch pitch Remus had made for Harry and Mia's birthday. It had been the perfect gift but there was barely a time when they weren't out practicing, even now on their last day of holidays they had finished cleaning and prepping the house for the party and had gotten on their brooms the first chance they got. Rose sent out the call and they slowly came to touch the ground as Remus charmed the balls to return to their box.

"Keep up that speed and you are definitely going to make the team." Harry smiled and encouragingly punched Mia's arm.

"We will be the best team anyone has ever seen!" Mia flung her arm around Harry and began to chant 'Gryffindor' as Remus just laughed to himself and shuffled into the house behind them; a Potter &amp; Black duo, ironic or iconic?

"Ok now you've had your fun, Mia to the shower, boys go collect fire wood and make a pile." Rose had her hands on her hip as she mothered everyone into their jobs.

"It's not fun. It is practice." Mia corrected her mother as she marched upstairs.

"Yeah get it right." Remus taunted with a smile as he and Harry ducked out the door again.

Remus and Harry didn't travel too deep into the forest, just went to the outskirts as they spotted good wood and Remus sent it back to the garden. The pair just rummaged slowly around, talking quidditch and other manly things to each other as they laughed when Harry stumbled on a tree root and when a stick breaking in the distance made Remus jump half a mile. Amongst their familiar and easy chatter a conversation arose that brought Remus crashing back to earth.

"Yeah and since you are teaching you can come watch my games." Harry smiled at the innocent fact but Remus faulted, only slightly but for a split second the world crashed down and he realised Harry was not his child, his was the child of his dead best friend and it should be James not him who watches Harry's games.

"Don't do that." Harry mumbled just loud enough for Remus to hear as the boy kicked a large branch

"What?" Remus was stumped as he barely noticed that his emotions were so noticeable.

"You got that look on your face the 'you have replaced my parents and are a horrible person face'-Rose gets it as well." Harry had always been a sensitive child but Remus had never realised just how much the boy picked up.

"Harry listen it is just-" Remus once again faulted but in a much more noticeable stance as he could not defend or deny what Harry had said cause it was very much the truth.

"I get it but you can't change what happened, no one can." Harry practically shouted as the bottled up topic exploded briefly, he quickly realised what he had done and collapsed to take a seat on a large tree root.

"We can't bring them back, you are right." Remus sat beside Harry as he wiped some snot from his nose in an attempt to not look like he was crying

"I just-" Harry sighed as he looked for the words "I am happy I am part of this family and I wouldn't want to change that. I don't just want to be seen as Lily and James' kid I mean I am there kid and I love them but-" Harry fumbled as the words spilled from his mouth "You are the closest person I have to a father and Rose a mother and Mia is my sister and I love this." Harry stopped as Remus put and arm around him to pull him closer

"I understand." Remus smiled as they fell into silence before he chuckled a little

"You think I'm stupid and over thinking it." Harry pulled away from Remus as the man shook his head softly

"No I was just thinking that had your parents still been here not much would be different, you would still have all of us just not in the exact same way." Remus smiled as the life James and Lily could have had flickered in his mind, with a smile he pulled both Harry and himself up and began the walk home.

"I didn't know them but from what I know of them, they would want me to be happy; and I am" Harry smiled as Remus stopped in his tracks just ahead of him before he turned around with a smile on his own face

"Well what say you race this old man back to the house?" Remus put the challenge out and it was on the very next second as Harry sprinted off with Remus not that far behind, Rose giving them a funny look as they burst through the door.

"Great now you are both sweaty and gross." Rose scolded the pair with smile as she pushed back Harry's hair to see the dirt on his face "Shower. Now."

Harry complied as he went up the stairs, high fiving Mia as she came down, Harry smiled to himself; he truly was happy.

Hermonie was the first one to show up, a cake from her mother in hand along with all her school supplies and new cat Crookshanks. Hermonie was going to sleep the night along with Ron so the four friends could travel to Hogwarts together, Ron along with the rest of the Weasley's rocked up not long after Hermonie. Hagrid came flying in with a splutter on Sirius' old bike, Neville was dropped off by his Grandmother and was to be picked up at 9 o'clock- not a second later. Tonks came off her post along with Mad-eye as a new set of Aurors took over for the night so they could join the party.

Night fell and the lanterns that floated above were lit, illuminating the neatly cut green grass of the garden that had been transformed to provide a banquet tabled filled with food and drink, a dance floor set up with a music box as the bonfire blazed on the other side, marshmallows and sticks waiting for people to sit around it. The night was perfect as the children begged the adults to illuminate the quidditch pitch as old brooms were pulled out so that they managed to get everyone on one; even Neville managed to stay on for most of the time. The adults sat by and ideally watched the game as they shared some much enjoyed fire whisky and company, sharing stories of The Order days; Tonks fascinated by every word. Eventually Neville did fall causing the end of the game as everyone landed to eat some well earnt food, slowly everyone divided off; Neville had to go home as Fred was giving Mia some quidditch tips while George, Ginny and Ron were trapped in a Mad-eye war story, Percy and Arthur were in some sort of debate while Harry, Hermonie and Mia were discussing the school trips to Hogsmead; Remus and Tonks were deep in conversation by the fire. Rose broke concentration from her conversation with Molly and smiled as she look around to her friends and family.

It was only a matter of time before one too many fire whiskeys were inhaled and Rose was cranking up the music, forcing her daughter to dance with her as all the children joined around. Soon all the muggle classic were brought out as Hermonie, Mia and Harry sort to educate everyone else in the ancient dance of YMCA and Ayy Macarena; Fred and George taking it as a competition as to who could be louder. Everyone was laughing and dancing around or sitting to the side laughing at those who thought they were dancing. The music was suddenly changed as a slow song came on, the night was not ruined by any means as Mia got Remus who happily started spinning her around the floor, Arthur taking Ginny's hand whilst the Twins fought over Molly-Percy won and so Fred and George danced together- Ron coyly suggested to Hermonie and they danced at arm's length while Tonks dragged Moody up. Rose was contently watching everyone when she got a small tap on the shoulder and she looked up to Harry who had a smiled and an outstretched hand; an odd sense of déjà vu appearing in her mind, James loved to dance.

"So you and mum…" Mia made some conversation as her and Remus stepped in sync

"We talked about this." Remus raised an eyebrow to the girl, they had discussed with the children how they were not romantically involved.

"That's ok just checking you hadn't changed your mind." Mia laughed, she had let go of that childish thought. "So long as I get to keep you." Mia hugged him tighter, he was her father.

"I will never leave you." He hugged just as tightly back and didn't loosen until she did "Nor will I leave your mother." He added with a smile

"Well mum is awesome and all but for the record Tonks is pretty cool as well." Mia looked over at her new friend that was laughing as Moody made some comment

"She is a lovely young lady." Remus stated the fact and looked away, Mia shaking her head at him

"She likes you and you like her." Mia teased him like he was five

"Do not." He retorted

"Do so." She poked out her tongue as Remus lifted her in the air for a quick twirl

"I have you and that's all I need." Remus smiled as the girl unhappily dropped the topic as they finished their dance; Mia would never own up to swapping the music.

/

**So I am heading into the harder end of my semester and though I try to keep writing the next chapters have so much about to happen I know it is going to take some time. Reviews are greatly appreciated and i am always open for ideas on how you would like to see this story unfold xo**


	8. Chapter 8: Dad and Daughter

**Sorry this took some time, I have had exams and shit went down at work but I can promise this will be more regular from now on xo Reviews are much loved **

**Chapter Eight: Dad and Daughter**

Father. A father is the man who combined with a woman will create a child, they will give them the possibility of blue eyes or brown hair, they will give them that quirky smile or tall gene; they give a child a lot. Daddy. It may be the first clumsy word stuttered from little lips, it is the name cried out when little legs fail or when shadows move in windows; they give a child love. All too often there are fathers who never comes dads, there are babies crying for solely their mother, there are toddlers picking themselves up and children alone in the dark wondering why? There are many people who can help fill this void; mothers, grandfathers, uncles, Remus Lupin.

"How long did they stay up for?" Ron's voice huffed out as he helped Harry get Remus to the edge of the carriage's seat.

"Old man just can't handle his drink." Mia laughed off handily as she made sure Remus' coat covered him as he muttered some retaliation; today was the beginning of a new moon cycle and Remus was struggling after such a big night.

"How are you guys going?" Hermonie's brow creased with worry, they had avoided the topic all night and once again the pair sitting across from her just scratched the back of their heads with sheepish smiles.

"We are good." Harry shrugged as Mia just laughed it off as they once again changed topics; Sirius Black was not be mentioned.

The group of friends had been discussing multiple things, Harry and Ron were in an intense discussion over quidditch as Hermonie and Mia were softly talking about how they should decorate their quarters. It had been a pleasant, rather normal train trip as the laughter of other carriages fluttered and squeals of delight rang as some of the perkier friends saw each other for the first time. Squeals of delight turned to screams of shock and some grunts of pain as overhead luggage hit a student or two; the train had slammed on its breaks halting to a dead stop. The lights began to flicker and nothing could be seen from any direction outside as Ron pressed his face against the glass, Mia checked Remus was alright; the poor thing was knocked out cold. Adding to what was quickly becoming a scene from a horror movie everything became cold, a cold that stung all of them to the core. Mia hadn't even noticed how close Harry had gotten until everyone looked to the cloaked figure that glided to the door. The carriage door was pulled back by fingers that held no skin and were as black as the night, everyone's breath caught in their throat as an overwhelming sense of sorrow over came them. The figure moved to Harry lurching over him as he unknowingly moved to cover Mia even more but he was the target as Harry felt a pulling that was like no other and a sadness he could never explain.

"Remus!" Mia screeched as she scrambled to get her wand, she didn't know what was happening but she knew it was bad; before she could even reach her wand Remus had snapped awake and in the fastest movement Mia had ever seen his wand expelled the brightest light.

The creature was hit and was sent flying not just out of the carriage but from the whole train as the light slowly retracted back and Remus took a seat now in front of Harry who was struggling to find his breath.

"You are alright." Remus was assuring himself as much as Harry as he held the boys head in his hands to double check. "Here have some chocolate." Remus winked at the boy who was making his recovery.

"What was that thing?" Ron squeaked out, he seemed just as traumatised as Harry

"A dementor, they are the guards of Azkaban prison." Remus sighed as he patted Harry on the back and stood up to reclaim his seat by the window, now facing Ron and Hermonie as Mia was harder than a rock beside him.

"What are they doing here?" Ron spoke before he thought.

"They are looking for Sirius Black you idiot." Mia snapped up at him, her eyes cold and glazed with anger.

"Oh…" Ron hung his head in equal amounts of shame and not wanting to see Mia's glare.

"Mia watch your language." Remus looked down at the girl who he watched physically soften, her shoulders slumping as she realised how harsh her words had come out; still the stubbornness in her persisted

"We need to get into our robes." She stood up abruptly and took her leave, Hermonie struggling to keep up with the fast pace.

/

"Yes I heard about Hagrid's class, I should go down and have tea with him." Remus was fixing up the class room and Harry and Mia sat on top a desk and watched him shuffle around.

"Draco shouldn't have been so stupid." Mia shook her head

"Got what he asked for." Harry nodded

"Well we best hope for Hagrid's sake it was just a scratch." Remus warned, Lucius' hatred for any non-pureblood was blunt and he would take pleasure from making Hagrid suffer.

"So what's in the cupboard?" Mia looked at the seemingly harmless closet, it was rustic and rather pretty with mirrors surrounding it.

"Don't!" Remus swatted her hand with his wand as she went to open it "You can figure it out with the rest of the class, which will be arriving soon so off the table." Remus motioned as Harry complied and jumped to his feet.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" A student whispered from behind Harry and Mia as the class began to file in

"Yeah they say he was practically in school grounds." Another student gossiped back to their friend, completely unaware of the three frozen statues their words affected.

"Alright now make an orderly line." Remus had explained the task of disarming a boggart and the class was bursting to get in and do some hands on magic as they pushed and shoved into a somewhat line.

Harry was laughing as Mia pushed him forward, the music made everything funnier as the image of Snape was still fresh in his mind but as the boggart loomed over him a few people clicked on to what was about to happen. Voldemort. Remus was curious as he watched intently, his wand clenched in his hand, off all the students Harry was one of the few to surpass the fears of snakes and spiders; his fear was much more dangerous however Voldemort never came. Rather a large cloaked Dementor loomed over, everyone taking ten steps back save Remus who slid himself between Harry and the monster. The figure dropped to the ground, no longer one figure but rather three bloody corpses mangled and unmoving, everyone looked down in horror; Remus's eyes flickered for a moment before his wand flicked away the boggart to its confinement.

"Class is dismissed." Remus muttered as students either ran or slowly dragged their feet, their minds still trying to process the man biggest fear.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry jumped at Remus as soon as the last student left

"I'm sorry since when did you know the Patronus charm?" Remus looked down the boy, he had the confidence of his father, if only he had more of his mother's brains.

"Teach me then." Harry folded his arms as his eyes hardened, he had made up his mind.

"Not now." Remus sighed heavily, he was so tired, he needed some tea. "You both have a class to get to, go." Remus shooed them away

"You can't avoid this!" Harry shouted as they left Remus to his study where he allowed the impact of his boggart to show; his shaking body barely made it to the chair. His Boggart had once been his friends, killed at his own hands but after he lost them he only had one fear left, the moon itself and he never thought he would once again have people he would fear losing; he was a fool.

Mia was uncharacteristically quite for the rest of the day, she had muttered some words over dinner but had otherwise been silent, clearly not listening but merely thinking in a world of her own. That night as darkness overcame the castle Harry rolled over to sleep and would have screamed had Mia not covered his mouth silencing him as they raced down to the common room in their pyjamas.

"You are crazy aren't you?" Harry accused her as he scratched his already ruffled hair

"Shut up and get under the cloak." Mia rolled her eyes as she draped the invisibility cloak over them both.

"So as much as I love wandering around the castle, past curfew, under a cloak that is really getting smaller. What are we doing?" Harry hissed as they shuffled around corners using the light from Mia's wand to guide them.

"Shush." Mia whispered as they both covered their mouths, Snape turned the corner with such speed had Mia not heard him they may have been caught.

Snape lingered, he could have sworn he heard Potter's voice and as he passed inches from the cloaked children he stopped and threw a ball of light down the corridor; just in case Harry had tried to run. After what seemed an hour Snape continued on his patrol as Harry and Mia continued on their path, well Mia carried on with hers and Harry just followed. Finally they stopped in front of the DADA room, Mia's wand unlocked the door as they snuck in and locked it behind them; free from the cloak Harry just stood there with his hands on his hips.

"You dragged me out of bed to come study?" Harry shook his head, this is why they needed boundaries.

"No you idiot, I want to face that boggart." Mia rolled her eyes as she moved some desks that blocked the closet.

"You are crazy." Harry muttered as he stood next to her.

"I just." Mia took a deep breath "I need to know." She had her suspicions but she just needed to see it with her own eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Harry drew out his wand

"Open it up, I face my fear and together we get it back in there and go to bed." Mia smiled

"Sounds simple enough." Harry nodded, although he had a bad feeling about this.

Mia flicked the lock on the door and for a few moments the door just hung open as though it was empty but slowly a hand creaked the door open. Out strutted Sirius Black, his hair mangled with the wicked smile and eyes that mimicked every crazy mugshot the papers had displayed; he was donned in black drapes. Mia was slowly raising her wand, however a second figure came stalking from behind Sirius and Mia's voice caught in her throat; there she stood beside her father, evil etched into every inch of her face from her crude grin to the way her eyes pierced everything. Harry couldn't take it any longer, he flung himself between Mia and the Boggart; he could not sit and watch her torture herself. Harry should have perhaps used his brain instead of his bravo as the boggart changed into a Dementor and just like any Dementor would, it attacked. Mia didn't know when Remus had arrived but she was lucky he did as he fought off the boggart and returned it to its confines once again; furious Remus whipped around ready to kill the children himself. His heart instantly shattering as he turned to see Mia cradling Harry's head in her lap as she silently wept; the tears looked so foreign on the joyful girls face.

"What were you doing?" Remus voice was filled with worry as he came to sit next to Mia and the unconscious Harry.

"I just, I wanted to know what my fear was." Mia sniffed before more tears erupted.

"Somethings we are better off not knowing." Remus sighed, advice was easy to give but never to take

"I'm not a monster." Mia whispered to herself.

"You are not even close to the definition." Remus cupped the girl's cheeks in his hands as his thumbs wiped away some straying tears "You are my greatest gift." Mia smiled through her tears as Remus kissed her forehead, she rested against his shoulder.

"I want to change my name." She whispered to him, it had crossed her mind a time or two but she was positive now.

"I'm sure your mother would love that." Remus smiled, it had not escaped his notice the way other student's gossiped about her and detention had not escaped them.

"No not to Malfoy, mum doesn't even like her name so why would I take hers." Mia looked to Remus, her eyes speaking the words she hadn't.

"My name?" Remus was taken back

"Well I keep telling everyone you are my dad and I would consider it an honour." Mia's smile was ear to ear as a slight blush brought colour to her cheeks.

"We will discuss it with your mother over the break." Remus saw the rejection cover Mia's face "But I could think of no greater honour than giving you my name." He smiled as Mia beamed up, her lighter features playing as Harry stirred awake

"What did I miss?" Harry moaned as he slowly recognised where he was.

"Shush someone is coming." Remus spun around as Mia gripped the cloak to cover herself and Harry

"Lupin." Snape's voice cut through the air as his keen eyes inspected the room

"Severus." Remus smiled innocently, a sort of Déjà Vu occurring to him as he remembered various times where a Potter and Black hid as he covered for them.

"Talking to yourself are we?" Severus began to strut around the room, his arrogance radiated and Mia wanted to punch him from where she sat.

"I find it helps me think." Remus laughed quietly

"Rather late to be working isn't it? Or are you just enjoying the moonlight?" Severus now stood beside Remus who physically flinched as he saw the stream of light, it was not a full moon but even still.

"Unlike some people I take pride in making interactive classes, they take a bit longer to structure." Remus' eyes narrowed, as Mia had to physically hold Harry under the cloak.

"Best get some rest before the big night." Severus noted the full moons approach as his final jab before making his exit.

"Twat." Harry muttered from beside Remus who didn't even correct the boy.

/

The first full moon Remus was to experience as a teacher had him more nervous than ever before, he clutched at the wolfsbane potion and drank it all with no hesitation before he took what he needed and snuck out late in the evening. As he ducked under the wimping willow he could almost see his friends racing up ahead of him, he could hear their laughter as they joked and his heart broke as he realised how alone he would be this moon. Rose was so gentle every morning when he shifted back, she knew the spells that relived him and her simple touch would calm him as she would help him home; tonight it would just be him. As he opened the trap door to his old holding cell memories once again flashed through his mind, the room where they would play card games, the corner James vomited in after they had snuck some butterbeer from his parents, as he slowly ascended the stair case he saw the piano that Sirius would play every morning; the sound use to soothe him. As memories flooded in so did the moon and in time he felt his bones snap and crack as they grew longer and shorter he listened to his screams that turned into a single, perfectly pitched howl. Remus had little experience with wolfsbane and found it oddly strange to be in control of his mind and this body, it had taken him time to get use to the walking and the smells; he could smell every rotten piece of wood, every dust pile left too long and Harry's distinct musky smell that said he hadn't showered tonight. Remus' eyes narrowed, he smelt Harry.

"I'm telling you I heard a howl." Mia rolled her eyes as she slowly opened the trapped door, wand poking out before she eventually pulled her whole body out

"I'm just saying we should enter from a front door or something." Harry bickered back as he too pulled himself up both of them freezing as a figure appear above the stairs; Remus had indeed changed.

"Remus?" Mia was the first to softly speak as all three of them stared at each

"You took the potion right?" Harry asked as his wand was clenched in his hand

The animal grunted in disgust at the pair and began a sort of bark, almost as though it was trying to rant; Remus still had his right mind. Harry and Mia laughed as they walked up the stairs, wands still ready but as the distance grew shorter so did their confidence grow. Remus just grew madder as he grunted and began to pace, his useless arms or legs or whatever they were flung around, he was just a pissed off Remus.

"Look we know you are pissed." Mia said as she found a comfy spot on the ground to nestle in, pulling out some books, Remus stopped his rant to give her The Look and she could practically hear the 'We have passed that point'

"But we were hardly going to let you do this alone." Harry's grin spoke for itself as he happily sat across the room, for a boy who never knew his father he was incredibly similar.

Remus began another rant as he pointed to the books and then them, he was pointing out the fact they had a mini test tomorrow with Mcgonagall, both just shrugged and began to lay out their work. Remus eventually gave in with a final huff as he resigned himself to the fact it would take Merlin himself to stop the pair.

"And he Huffed and he puffed." Mia smiled evilly

"And he blew the house down!" Harry made the big finale as they broke into laughter, Remus giving them The Look before he made his own nest.

The night grew old as the temperature dropped, Harry and Mia were able to make a small fire but with the wooden house they could do little more. Mia was the first to let out a rather large yawn, Harry was close to follow as they admitted defeat and got ready for bed; pulling out a blanket Harry threw one over Mia.

"Remus we brought you one." Harry smiled as he pulled out the second huge blanket, though it only covered the werewolfs torso Remus had never felt such warmth as he watched Harry go to push Mia to one side of their blanket.

Remus was not sure what time it was when he woke up, but the moon still shone bright as he scanned around for the sound that had woken him. Mia had begun to shiver, even beside the fire she found the cold reached her bones she never did listen when he told her to wear a jacket; he smiled to himself as he wearily stood up to drag his blanket over the pair. Remus watched Mia's small body relax at the added warmth, her face resting as her breath steady to a slow, calming rhythm. Remus was caught in the moment as he wonder where the small child that came tumbling out of the Floo system had gone, she had grown up in a blink of the eye. Remus eyes moved to Harry, it pained him sometimes to see the boy when asleep because he was James but as Remus lifted his head he was met with a circling pair of soft green eyes.

"She admires you, you know?" Harry smiled as he watched the gentle interaction between what many would consider a monster and a little girl "She constantly talks about you with anyone who will listen, she is proud of you; we both are." Harry continued as he prayed one days the words would stick with Remus. For a moment the man dwelled as what could be considered a tear ran down his cheek before he went over and curled into a ball across from them as both boys went back to sleep.

Harry slept till the sun rose and was woken by the muffled cries of Remus as Mia paced back and forth with worry as she wished to be with Remus but his pride forbade her and left her helpless and waiting; two things she despised. Still Remus eventually stumbled back into the room, human but not all there as the fresh transformation took its toll; Mia helped him make his way to the old bed. Remus fell to sleep, it was only a couple of hours later, the rest of the school would be getting up and ready for a Wednesday as Harry and Mia were helping each other put out the small breakfast of sandwiches and tea. Remus woke to the duo playing the old piano, out of tune and dusty however they were laughing as they tried their hand at hot cross bun. Remus held still for a moment as he propped himself up and wondered how his life had come to get so blessed, never in his wildest dreams would he imagine such a life for himself. The trio ate their breakfast, sneaking back into the castle to deliver Remus to his room as Harry and Mia realised how late they were. As the day went on the night before caught up as their eyelids somehow got heavier and their feet could barely lift off the ground. By the time they sat their transfiguration test their minds were all but gone as Harry fell first, Mia followed, their heads sliding down to turn desks into pillows.

"Ahem." McGonagall coughed, she had waited for the class to leave as she stood in front of the sleepy pair's desk "AHEM!" She said clearly enough to bring Harry to attention who promptly shoved Mia awake.

"The test…" Mia looked down at the paper that had more drool than ink on it

"Remus is going to kill us." Harry muttered under his breath as his test was in no better condition

"Professor Lupin should be the least of your worries." McGonagall glowered down the pair but she held some softness that suggested she knew very well why the pair would fall asleep the day after a full moon.

"We are so sorry." Mia began to beg

"We didn't mean to, we were just studying so hard for the test we stayed up late!" Harry lied through his teeth and from the look McGonagall gave him she wasn't buying it.

"You can re-sit it tomorrow morning." She nodded, not with a smile but more of a warning look that this would be the only chance they got.

"Tomorrows Quidditch trials!" Mia blurted out

"Tomorrow afternoon then? OR should we just do it at your own leisure?" McGonagall's raised eye brow and stern look kept both jokers from saying anything stupid

"Tomorrow afternoon sounds good." They piped before returning to their common room, surprisingly refreshed after their nap.

Mia left dinner early that night, complaining of a sore stomach she smiled to the others as they agreed to meet up in the common room. Really Mia just needed some time to herself, some time to breathe fresh air, some time to think, some time to just be alone with her thoughts. The girl had used a secret passage way to get out the castle, the moon provided plenty of light as she trailed down by the lake. The moon's soft silvery appearance glowed in the sky and rippled gentle on the lakes surface as Mia began to skip some stones, a delicate trick Hagrid had taught her. It was nice. It was quiet.

Some ruffling behind her had Mia slowly turning around assuming Harry or Remus had worried about her and followed her out here; she loved them but by Merlin she wanted to kill them some days. Mia was stunned to see a rather large black dog a few feet from her, her wand was in her hand however the dog gave off no bad intentions, if anything it appeared hesitant, scarred even.

"I won't hurt you." Mia smiled at the dog, kneeling down to summon it; cautiously it walked over

"It's ok, I thought you were my brother; now him I would hurt." Mia joked softly, her laugh putting the dog at ease as it nudged its head into her open hand.

"You're cute." Mia commented as she patted the happy dog "My mum doesn't like dogs, but I love them." Mia stated as she swore she heard the dog scoff.

"You must be a stray." Mia spoke to her new companion by the Lake "I would sneak you into the castle but last time we brought an 'un-allowed' animal into the castle we got detention for a month." Mia smiled at the memory "I mean really, how were we meant to know Slytherin would not appreciate ten piglets in their common room?" The dog seemed to snicker at this, was probably just a sneeze.

Mia fell into deep thought as she starred at the lake, watching its ripples as the moon shimmered on its surface, a sadness cloaked over her as her deep thoughts grew darker. This shift in mood did not escape her new companion as it pressed its nose against Mia's side, her eyes dropped down to reveal the small wells of tears.

"Sorry I was just thinking…" Mia wiped her eyes "I've got a secret, I need to tell someone but no one will understand, I don't think I even understand." Mia looked down at the dog that was intensely listening but then again it was only a dog, it was probably thinking of food "I found out what my Boggart was and it just so happens to be the same thing I saw many years ago in the Mirror of Erised. Is that possible? Can my deepest desire also be my greatest fear?" Mia breathed out, physically feeling the weight of her secret drift away, even if she had only told a dog. A large, black dog.


End file.
